<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Foolish Escape from Reality by mizzm29</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425117">A Foolish Escape from Reality</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzm29/pseuds/mizzm29'>mizzm29</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries &amp; Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:13:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzm29/pseuds/mizzm29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie is in desperate need of a change. Jumping on the first opportunity she gets, she embarks on a journey of being a baby sitter for a certain original hybrid.</p><p>Disclaimer: These characters are of TVD and not my own imagination. I only seek to keep envisioning them in different scenarios. Thanks!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bonnie Bennett/Damon Salvatore, Bonnie Bennett/Klaus Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little smut ha!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The world was at peace, at least for the time being when it came to the super natural world. So much so that Bonnie had found herself getting ready to graduate with her best friend Elena at Whitmore college in a few weeks. Bonnie couldn't believe it really, in the past couple years she had become the Anchor to the Other Side, died, come back to life, to being trapped in another dimension with Damon and a psycho path to return, all the while still make grades to finish college. Now that she was graduating, she wanted to take a break from school and saving the world at least for a little while. She deserved it, she thought as she couldn't believe Elena was wanting to prepare to apply for medical school to pursue being a doctor. Good for her, but it wasn't for Bonnie. Unlike most of her friends, she wasn't made of money. She couldn't afford to go to school just because she felt like it, which she didn't. She was burnt out. </p><p>Frowning as she looked at the cost of her dream vacation, she would have to give an arm and a leg to afford it. Groaning as she closed her laptop, she buried her face into her pillow and wondered what the hell she was going to do. The only thing she could afford to do at the moment was getting back to Mystic Falls after graduation, how pathetic. Feeling the bed dip, she stilled as she knew who it was. It was the person she had grown very comfortable with. It was one of her best friends, turning her gaze into the direction of the movement she was met by the piercing blue eyed, ravened hair, bad boy Damon Salvatore. "What's wrong sweet cakes," he asked as he flashed her his dazzling smile. </p><p>Grinning as she felt the disappointment dissipate in his presence, she shrugged, "Traveling is expensive." </p><p>"If it were free no one would be working," Damon agreed.</p><p>Shrugging again as she lay looking at that handsome face of his, she couldn't help but slightly shiver as he brushed the stray hairs away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. Letting his hand linger a little longer on her face, she closed her eyes and enjoyed his touch. She shouldn't have been so wrapped up in it, but she was, as he moved to brush his lips against her own. Soft feather like kisses, soon turned into passionate and hard ones. Taking hold of his collar, she moved to settle against him, letting her legs entangle with his as his fingers danced up and down her body. Rolling to straddle his lap, she chuckled as he they helped each other out of their shirts and continue to sloppily kiss. One would think that they were hormonal teenagers, but really they were lost in the moment as the rest of their clothing was discarded and they were kissing all over each other's naked bodies.</p><p>Bonnie was arching into his chest as she shifted her hips back and forth onto his waist all the while Damon peppered hot kisses along her jaw line and cupping her bare breasts into the palm of his hands. She could feel his prick hardening between her thighs and when his sinful mouth enveloped her right nipple she was dragging her nails down his back and gasping in delight. As much as she was enjoying the way his tongue flickered and rolled her taut nipple as the other one was being tweaked, she needed more. Ghosting her hands down his tone abs, she took hold of little Damon and felt him hiss into her breast. Using his leaking precum to lather the rest of his shaft, she shivered as he pulled away to narrow his piercing blue eyes into her own. It was like his eyes were stormy blue as if he was needing to release the building tsunami of desire he had for her. She literally had a hold on him as she sped up the hand job she was giving him.</p><p>"Bonnie," he spoke through gritted teeth at the way her hand was working him and he gripped onto her small waist.</p><p>Damon wasn't known for patience, but she didn't mind either because she couldn't hold out any longer as she raised her hips slightly and guided his tip into her entrance. Her lips parted as he began to invade a very intimate place. Stretching her with his girth and moments later bottoming out as she was fully seated on his hips. The feeling of being buried so deep into her velvety walls had him finding her lips again. No matter how many times they had done this she was still considerably tight around him. It was pretty amazing really and he was going to take advantage of it as she began to rock her hips against him. Meeting her every thrust, the friction was pure bliss as he threw her legs over his shoulders and changed positions so that he was now hovering over her to drive even deeper. Lost in wonder-lust, he kissed the inside of her knee as he hit her with great force each time and she was a naughty girl that took it as she gripped onto the sheets trying to find something to cling to. Struggling to keep hold of her sanity, she ghosted her hands up and down her torso before gripping onto her bouncing breasts. Twisting her nipples as Damon drove into her like a mad man, she was on the verge of seeing stars as he slithered a hand in between and palmed her ballooning clit. Pinching the little nerve bundle, she arched her back and let her head fall back as she cried out a strangled moan. Trembling as Damon continue to piston his hips like a fuck machine that he was, he met his end as Bonnie's orgasmic magic pulsed from her pussy to his dick. Feeling her high gave him the edge he needed to fall off the cliffs of desire and stutter his hips before slamming so deep to let his undead sperm to spill into her. He had no worry or shame as he let thick spurts of hot cum fill her because vampires couldn't get people pregnant. Rolling his hips to smear himself along her walls, he grinned darkly seeing the small spasm he caused before pulling out and seeing his cum drizzle from her lower lips. Sex with Bonnie was fucking amazing he thought as he moved to fall back in bed next to her as she turned away curling up and hating the fact that unlike Damon her thoughts were ruining her natural high.</p><p>Now Bonnie wouldn't have minded this type of friendship if things weren't so complicated outside of the bedroom. When Damon and her had got trapped in another dimension it had helped them see past their differences and they became best of friends. Sacrificing herself for Damon to return home first, it was the thoughts of his every day pancakes and 90's music that got her through the rough times spent trying to survive Kai. Then when she was finally able to escape, it was Damon who she had wanted to see first and it was the most sweetest reunion she could've imagined. But returning back home came with returning back to other relationships. Apparently Elena and Stefan had wound up back together in their quest to bringing back Damon and Bonnie, which left Damon in a tough spot as he couldn't blame them. They had been together first and if not for him forcing his way into their relationship, they would've still been dating. For whatever reason, Damon blames Bonnie for rubbing off on him, he stepped away. Seeking redemption with his brother to show that their brotherly bond was just as important and also showing Elena that he could be a patient lover. Playing it cool, he told her that when she was ready for him he would take her into his loving embrace. </p><p>Bonnie was impressed that Damon had done such a thing. As for herself, well she didn't have much to go off of. Jeremy and her had grown a part, especially since he had this weird thing with chasing Vicki Donovan's ghost. She didn't want to compete for Jeremy's attention, when really she wasn't invested in him any more. It didn't help his case either that he was more vested in chasing ghosts then helping Damon, Stefan, and Elena get her back. Inwardly regretting bringing Jeremy back from the dead, she knew that deep down she had given him all she could in their relationship and that was good enough for her to leave him to his own devices and move on. Then that weird fling with Enzo, blah is the best way she could explain it, and after things were said and done she understood her reasoning for giving him a chance. In a sense he was a little like Damon, the charm and wit, but no one could pull off the finesse of Damon Salvatore like Damon himself. Grateful and very relieved that Enzo had revealed that he was interested in Damon and Stefan's mother, she willingly took him up on being friends. </p><p>Take two very single and very lonely beings and put them together you get what they have now. It had been almost a year and a half since Damon and Bonnie had started this fiasco. It was a shame really and Bonnie knew that out of all her life choices her grandmother would be turning in her grave for how long she had let what she had with Damon go on. Damon was the first to push the boundaries of their friendship by complimenting her here and there. Then those compliments turned into actions as he didn't want to be the third wheel to Elena and Stefan. First giving her subtle touches like placing his hand onto the small of her back when walking through crowds or even taking her hand comfortably in his as he escorted her from classes. Then upping the ante as their hang outs didn't revolve around Elena and Stefan, rather Damon was wanting to hang out with her alone. Putting her in a heated situation as he had trapped her between the wall in her dorm, he had hovered over her lips letting her know just what he was building to and if she was willing to cross the boundaries of their friendship into a more intimate one with him, he would. It was all up to her, his blue eyes spoke to her which she closed in the rest of the way and took his lips to hers to tell him that she wanted whatever he was offering. </p><p>But this 'whatever' relationship was getting a little old for her. They had been messing around for a year and a half and yet there was still no label on what was going on between them. Maybe it was foolish on her part to have given into her lust and heart's deepest desires, pausing as she thought about the word maybe, no she scratched it out. It wasn't a maybe it was and will forever be a for sure foolish relationship she had found herself in as she held herself. Blinking away the tears, she didn't want to put the blame on him but Damon was part of the reason she was burnt out. She yearned for more from him, but yet he still yearned for another. Elena, her best friend who was deeply in love with Stefan who had mapped out their future of proposing to Elena at their graduation. Even knowing what Stefan and Elena had planned for the future Bonnie knew that Damon had his heart set on getting Elena back. She was only temporarily keeping his bed warm until the real woman he wanted was ready to take him back. He didn't have to say it, because it showed when they fucked and he would call out her name or even by the way he gave Elena longing looks and visibly kept his distance from her to show Elena that there was nothing going on between them, which was far from the truth. </p><p>Ignoring the naked man who was going on about something, she knew it was probably something about himself. Grabbing a towel, she made her way into the bathroom. Frowning at the fact that her natural high was basically ruined by her thoughts, she jumped into the shower wanting to wash away the very single and lonely feelings that overwhelmed her mind. By the time she was done showering, she was grateful that Damon had left, because she didn't want to see him right now. Running her fingers through her hair, she stared at herself in her body length mirror and pressed her lips into a tight line. It was like there was a giant neon light sign over her head saying, "very single, very lonely, and very in love with a man that doesn't love you..." <em>Idiot, </em>she called herself as she moved her way into her closet. </p><p> </p><p>Bonnie had pressed her hair thin and straight. Gazing at herself in her snug short blood red dress she bought in her addictive haze of online shopping, she knew her shopping habits were one of the reasons why she couldn't afford traveling. She would have to cut down eventually she thought, but for now she would bask in the fact that she looked damn good in the dress. The dress clung to all the right curves as she placed the black stilettoes on to complete the outfit. She radiated sexy and fierce even if she didn't feel it. Fake it till you make it, she told herself as she made her way out of her dorm. </p><p> </p><p>Against popular belief, Bonnie actually enjoyed going out into society alone. Being young, free and single had its perks, one being able to find herself at one of the top high class jazz clubs. She had a table for one near the dance floor. Having easy access to dance to the live music as well as make her way to her table when she needed a break, it was a perfect set up for herself. Dancing to soulful singer and upbeat jazz band that followed along, she let the music flow through her with her magic. Her body tingled down to the depths of her soul as she cheered along with the crowd for more. Swaying to her table, she grabbed her glass of delicious deep red wine and sipped from it. Great music, great drinks, with great feelings, what more could a girl ask for she thought as she downed her glass and placed her empty glass back down onto the table and moved back out to the dance floor.</p><p>Snapping her fingers and bobbing her head, she bit her corner lip as she rolled her hips slowly and let her hands ghost up and down her body. Fuck Damon, she would feel herself if he wasn't willing to feel for her, she told herself somewhat tipsy on the high she was drunk on. Spinning down into her seat, she gasped as her feet ached from her shoes and kept watching the band that played to notice the bottle of chilled wine being placed onto her table. Startled out of her trance, she looked at the waitress confused. The waitress grinned knowingly as she moved to reveal the gentleman with dirty blonde curls and hazel eyes staring at her from the bar. She felt her chest tighten as Klaus raised his glass up at her and she knew better than to ignore his invitation. Thanking the waitress, she filled her glass as she made her way to the open seat at the bar. Sliding in next to him, she twirled in the seat to face him. "You're early," she said flatly. </p><p>Klaus gave her a crooked smile, of course he was early. He had planned to get there a little early as his usual precaution to make sure things were going in his favor. But he couldn't resist making his presence known to Bonnie seeing how she so flawlessly owned the dance floor. Not to mention how delectable she looked with the way she was acting like such a tease with how she seductively moved her body. She earned that bottle of wine for the way that she made him twitch in his pants. "I just came to enjoy the show love," Klaus grinned truthfully. He hadn't really had time to relax when he was too busy trying to conquer the world. But something in him told him to throw caution to the wind and enjoy a drink at one of the most popular jazz clubs and he was glad he did. He was able to see Bonnie Bennett letting her hair down and not letting any of her friends dim her spotlight. </p><p>"Elena isn't going anywhere if that's what you're thinking. We already have an agreement. She'll give her blood willingly as long as the hybrids you make aren't forced or doing things to ruin the peace we've established in the world," Bonnie said. </p><p>"You're no fun," Klaus said lightly. Bonnie was all work and no play, though moments ago she seemed to be the opposite. </p><p>She shrugged as she sipped on her wine, "Fun comes at a cost and right now I'm struggling to pay for my student loans and regular ol' life bills." </p><p>"Yuck, sounds dreadful," he said with disdain which had her chuckling. </p><p>"Tell me about it, if there was a way to pay for it all and travel the world I would do it in a heart beat," Bonnie said with a sigh. She knew she wasn't close with Klaus and honestly, when they did talk it was strictly business. But she couldn't help that the wine had loosened her tongue. He was out here ruining her good time in forgetting her worries, she figured the least he could do was take an earful of her human life struggles. </p><p>And hear her he did. It was like the heavens had parted and shone a light above her, she was the answer to part of his problems. Giving her a small grin, he then looked about the club as he formulated what to say to her. "Bonnie what if I told you that your wish was possible?" Her eyes narrowed at the original hybrid, he was trying to play games with her. Had he not learned that she was not one to play games with? "Come away with me Bonnie and I can make your wildest dreams come true," he turned to intensely stare into her emerald green eyes. </p><p>She was quiet for a moment as she felt like the wind was knocked out of her. It was only for a moment as she rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Niklaus Mikealson I'm not sleeping with you." Nice try buddy, she thought. She knew of his antics, he was drawn to powerful witches. Drawn into their pants to be more exact. He also probably still had that weird obsession with Caroline and she had already been fucking around with a man that was in love with her other best friend. Too complicated and too mess for sure, she thought. </p><p>The fact that Bonnie had called him by his full name made something within him stir. Was it anger, was it lust, he was unsure seeing the look in her eyes. Klaus could understand why she would say what she had. Though he had not intended it to come off that way, he honestly didn't mind that it did either. She was beautiful, a beautiful and powerful sorceress no less. But that wasn't his intent at all, instead he was thinking of his precious heart. His precious daughter Hope, who currently was starting to show signs of magic radiating off of her. "No love, though I would love to ravish your gorgeous body there are more pertinent things at hand. I need a powerful sorceress to help guide my daughter along with her magic and in return you will never have to worry about money again. So what say you love? Come away with me and I will take care of you." Bonnie could sense that what he was offering her wasn't something he would throw out to anyone. He was asking her to be a mentor to his daughter, which was somewhat touching for some reason. She never really had a mentor, seeing as her grandmother's life was given so that she could be resurrected. A life for a life, have you. What she would've given to have a mentor to help her through her darker times which made sense as to why Klaus was asking. But then again, Bonnie remembered hearing that Klaus had reunited with a sister who was a witch. Why wouldn't she be the first to go to? As if reading her mind, he was quick to say, "I know my sister would love to take on my daughter and has offered to help, but I don't want to overwhelm her with being the sole person to raise my daughter magically. Hope needs to learn from more than one witch." </p><p>Bonnie was in awe by Klaus' intuitiveness, "So it would be your sister and I helping Hope?" </p><p>"Yes for now. My daughter is well behaved and potty trained," he said proudly boasting after witnessing first hand just how difficult it was to teach his daughter how to use the toilet. </p><p>"Is she now," Bonnie grinned to herself. "Do I have time to consider this offer or must you know now?" </p><p>It would be great to know right away, but he knew she deserved some time to figure things out. "How about you give me an answer before I leave back to New Orleans?" Bonnie nodded gratefully having a couple weeks to get her shit together. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Send. Bonnie sat at her desk feeling proud to have submitted her final paper. Closing her laptop she was grateful to say that she had turned in her last assignment, hopefully for the rest of her life. Now all that was left was graduation, she told herself as she moved to lay upon her bed to relax. the When she had face planted into her covers, she thought about how she honestly didn't want to participate in the whole ceremony and walk with the other graduates. It was pointless really, since she didn't have any family that could attend and support her. Going to graduation was Elena's dream and after a year long of begging and pleading, Bonnie decided to indulge her best friend before heading back to Mystic Falls.</p><p>Well that's if she did choose to go back to Mystic Falls, she told herself. She now had another option, thanks to Klaus of all people. A week ago Klaus had offered her a chance of traveling on his expense if she would teach his daughter magic. She didn't know it all, but she knew enough to get by or had resources to find the answers she sought. Apparently Klaus saw that as well when he had made his presence known to her then and only revealing himself to the rest of the gang this morning.</p><p>Grinning at the text message Damon sent out in the morning, she read the text in his voice as well, "The menace to society is in town."  Shaking her head as she thought of Damon's knack of nick naming everything, she couldn't help but think of the nick names he gave her over the years. Judgy the superficial turned endearing nickname, witchy the not so original one, when she was in high school; Bonnie the teenage witch, wicked witch of the west when she would give aneurisms , little witch to tease her stature, Bon Bon for being so fierce and sexy when she casted spells , and her personal favorite Bonfire. Bonfire was another nickname he had given her when she had went through a phase of resorting to setting things on fire. Being able to light things on fire to a full blaze came at a point in her life where she was on the verge of losing herself. She had nearly been pushed past her limits, but lucky for her Damon was there to pull her out before she was completely consumed. It seemed like Damon had every nickname under the sun for her in every occasion, but never putting a label on their current relationship status. The sweet sentiments of Damon were ruined by her mind that reminded her that Klaus' offer would probably not be extended again and if she didn't hurry up and talk it out with Damon she would lose out on a great opportunity. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bonnie knew how tense everyone got when Klaus was around and she couldn't blame them. She used to be just as tense as her friends, but this time around she wasn't. She was more so preoccupied with a certain raven haired, blue eyed man that was now doting on Elena. She knew that Damon didn't realize that he was doing it and by default that was how he always was with her, especially when Klaus was around. As she watched Damon take a protective stance by Elena, Bonnie couldn't help but wonder if he would ever do that for her. Could she ever be someone that Damon Salvatore could dote on? Could he ever by default be so over protective of her as he was with Elena? As much as her heart wanted to believe it was possible, her mind gave various real life experiences of Damon and her relationship to say other wise. Disengaged from the conversation at hand, she couldn't look Damon in the eyes when he glanced over at her. Her heart wouldn't let her mind prove to her what she should have already known. Quietly excusing herself from the group as things were starting to wrap up, she wanted to escape her negative thoughts. Escape the wicked mind games of comparison to her best friend or the guilt that came with thinking poorly of Elena. She felt like a horrible person and hopefully the group didn't take notice of it. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bonnie had excused herself from Elena's appointments with Klaus to draw her blood over the next few days. Claiming that it all should be fine and that she had a lot to pack. Elena had of course text that it was fine with Stefan adding on agreeing with her. But Damon on the other hand was quick to respond an okay and a question mark. Rolling her eyes, she knew he was probably going to text something snarky to which she turned off her phone before he could add on more to his response. She really did have a lot to pack and since she was driven to clear her mind what better way then to do some mind numbing packing. </p><p>After a few days, she couldn't believe that she had everything packed and ready to go. She was proud of herself really, she had declined everyone's help and taken care of business. Now for the lugging it down the stairs and to her car part, that would be an adventure in its self. She wondered if she could borrow a dolly from someone as she carried a box to her car. She was somewhat surprised to see Klaus standing by her car as if he knew she would be down. "Hey," she nodded as she hit the unlock button and Klaus kindly opened her trunk for her. "Thank you." </p><p>"You're welcome love. Given any thought to what we discussed," he asked as he closed the trunk for her. </p><p>The thought had been heavy on her mind over the last few days. It was honestly all she would find herself thinking about to stop herself from thinking about Damon, "Yes I have, but I haven't decided yet." </p><p>"I keep forgetting that you are still human and have human worries like packing. When your little friends told me that's what you'd been up to I thought they were lying but here you are," he nodded. </p><p>"Yes, here I am," she extended her hands out. "Me in the the flesh trying to pack my car."</p><p>"Would you like some help?"</p><p>"Is that a joke or are you serious," she eyed him suspiciously.</p><p>He gave her a grin in understanding, "Is that all the boxes you have left to pack in your car?"</p><p>"No," she coughed a laugh.</p><p>"Then use me," he stretched his arms out like an offering. "I'm able and willing to help you, so let me help you."</p><p>"Is this your attempt in winning me over to the dark side," she asked curiously.</p><p>Klaus gave her a hearty laugh, "I think we both know that you are very capable of going to the dark side on your own."</p><p>"Very true," she frowned. Shrugging, she figured it didn't make a difference if she invited Klaus into the dorms or not since she would be moving out of the place soon. "Alright, but no funny business." </p><p>"Funny business? I'm all for only good business love," he flashed a dazzling smile and winked.</p><p>Coughing a laugh, she turned back to her dorms to get more boxes. Frowning as Klaus placed the last box into the passenger seat, she had only lifted two whole boxes compared to all the other boxes he had stacked in her trunk and back seat. She had tried to ask him to be more subtle, but it was Klaus she was talking about. He wasn't subtle at all with his vampire strength and speed. "Am I invited to your graduation," Klaus asked. </p><p>"Did you want to be," she chuckled at his question. </p><p>He grinned, liking the way her laughter sounded, "Of course, I'd like to come show my support to my worthy opponent and future employee." </p><p>She was touched even though she knew this was his way of sweet talking her into going with him to New Orleans, "You're more than welcome to come to my graduation and I think we'll be going out afterward to celebrate if you'd like to come to that as well." </p><p>"I'd love to," his grin pulled into a smile. He had not expected to be invited, but decided to jump on the opportunity to get into the Bennett witch's good grace. "See you at the graduation." </p><p>"See you there," she called after him, shaking her head and making her way back to the dorms. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bonnie was slipping on her robe over her short flowing off white dress when she looked to see Damon standing behind her through the mirror. She had seen him the other day, but it was only briefly when the others were there to over see Klaus and Elena's exchange. Slipping away right before Klaus could, she didn't allow for there to be any interactions with Damon outside of that. "You look good Bon Bon," he spoke up as she turned to face him. </p><p>She shrugged as she reached for her cap, "Thanks." </p><p>Damon had a feeling that something was up with Bonnie, he just couldn't put his finger on it. He had figured that she was probably just stressing over graduation, but by the way she was diverting his gazes and ignoring his texts something told him that it had to do with him. "Are you nervous," he asked as he walked up to her. </p><p>"No," she softly breathed as she looked up at his towering stature. "I'm wanting this to be over and done with." </p><p>"Then are you nervous to return back to Mystic Falls while Elena stays here for more schooling," he continue to ask. </p><p>She shook her head and grinned, "No I believe she's in safe hands with Stefan here and Klaus checking on her every so often." </p><p>"Then are you nervous about me," he followed. </p><p>Bonnie coughed a laugh and twirled back to look at the mirror to bobby pin her cap, "That's a ridiculous question. You don't make me nervous." Lies. She was so full of shit, he made her more nervous after she had realized she started to have feelings for him. She was such a bad liar she knew had to focus her attention elsewhere or she would be figured out. "What's with all these nervous questions anyway?" </p><p>"Well..." now that he was sure that she was feeling at odds with him, he tried not to be frustrated by it. It would only blow up in his face if he forced her into telling him what was wrong when she wasn't ready, he learned that after he pressured her into telling him what was wrong when she was mad at him when they were stuck together in the other universe. She was sick of eating his pancakes but didn't want to hurt his feelings by rejecting them so she just ate them grumpily. When he had forced it out of her, she had nearly brought down the house exploding about how she no longer wanted to eat his fucking pancakes. It's a cute memory they laugh at now, but in that moment he thought he would be crushed to death over his infamous pancakes.</p><p>But he also didn't like when she was mad at him. Whether she knew it or not, surviving a psychopath created a bond that brought out the best in him. He liked himself best when he was around her. She helped him overcome his selfish and reckless tendencies, mostly because he did have some hiccups along the way but who didn't? She helped him come to terms with letting Elena and Stefan's relationship run its course. Realizing just how much her approval affected him, he was a little upset that she had left before all was said and done with Klaus. Then to dip out from Elena's blood draws, she never did that. She was always the first one there, the one to help reassure that everything would run smoothly.</p><p>Damon had got used to Bonnie always being there that when she had not responded to his text, he was furious. He had flashed over to her apartment and glared at her through her window as he watched her packing like she said she would be. But he could see there was a sadness in her eyes, something was up and it wasn't until he came to give her an ear full that it hit him. Bonnie was leaving. She was really leaving the gang to head back to Mystic Falls to leave Elena, Stefan, and him in this college town. It was then that he thought that this was her way to help detach herself and let them learn how to live on without her. It was like a weight was placed on his shoulders as he moved away from her window, allowing her the space she so desired and himself time to soak up their situation. </p><p>"What is it," she asked Damon as she brought him out of his thoughts. </p><p>"I'm just nervous for the surprise I have for you." Her ears perked up as she was turning to look at him. Damon gave her a crooked smile as he held up a white envelope in his hand. But it was a failed attempt as he quickly raised his arm to where it was out of her grasp, "I was going to wait until after graduation, but you're making me feel nervous so maybe I'll just give it to you now." </p><p>"Yes please," her eyes shone with excitement as she tried to jump for it to have it moved away from her. "Damon," she whined. </p><p>He laughed seeing her pout so cutely, "Fine, but don't tell anyone. This is between you and me." </p><p>It intrigued her more as she nodded vigorously and snatched the envelope out of his hand when he brought his arm down. Quickly removing the content from the envelope, she squealed in delight seeing plane tickets to Greece. "Greece," she squeaked as she jumped into his arms. </p><p>"Yup, you and I are going to Greece for a month. All paid for by yours truly," he said smugly as he held her in his arms. "You deserve it Bon Bon. You deserve to see the world." </p><p>Clinging to him tightly, she buried her face into his chest. She knew this was a sign as clear as day. She had to tell him. He had to know where she stood if she was going to go on this trip without any regrets. "Day..." she pulled away enough to look up at him. His blue eyes were almost crystalized as they stared down at her, awaiting what she had to say. "I..." she paused as she heard Damon's phone buzz. Sighing as he pulled away to answer, she heard him asking what time it was and she looked to see that she was running late. "Shit," she huffed as she raced about her room to gather her things to go. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bonnie was grateful that there was no particular order, which allowed her to sit next to Elena. As much as she tried to stay focused on the speeches being given she couldn't help but think about Damon and their trip to Greece. "Bon are you alright," Elena took hold of her hand to bring her out of her thoughts. </p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine," Bonnie softly whispered as she squeezed Elena's hand. </p><p>"Thank you for doing this with me. I couldn't have done this without you," Elena said as she wrapped an arm around her best friend. </p><p>Leaning into the embrace, Bonnie was grateful, "I wouldn't have done this without you." </p><p>The two best friends giggled knowingly. No longer caring for the program, Bonnie searched out the crowd to spot the man she was looking for. Grinning as she saw him, he gave her a wink and pressed an index finger against his lips. The trip to Greece was their little secret. But eventually she would have to explain herself to Elena if ever she was to call and hear that she was on the other side of the world. The thought had her whispering up to Elena, "Lena do you still love Damon?" </p><p>Elena was caught off guard as she gazed down at her best friend who looked up at her curiously, "What? You know I'm with Stefan." </p><p>Bonnie didn't like how Elena had stiffened and become very defensive. Sitting up to look at her best friend's profile, she stared at her curiously. "Elena, do you love him?" </p><p>Elena's eyes searched the crowd as she saw the two Salvatore brothers sitting side by side with one another. She didn't know how else to explain it, but the word that came close to describing it was heavy. She was drawn to both brothers and to severe a tie was too much to even consider. Call her selfish, but she desired them both. She needed them both and when she and Stefan talked about marriage she knew that was taking one step closer to him but a step away from the other piece of the puzzle. "I..." she didn't know what to say, because saying what she had been feeling for some time would only make things more real. </p><p>"Choose Elena, Stefan or Damon," Bonnie said in a low but very clear voice. She didn't know why she was holding her breath, but she was as she awaited her friend's answer. </p><p>Staring at Stefan and Damon that were sending her warm smiles, she looked away in shame and down at her hands, "Help me Bonnie...I just..." </p><p>"One or the other," Bonnie cut in, knowing Elena would try to divert choosing. </p><p>"...I want them both," Elena finally exhaled the truth that spilled from her lips. Hearing the words leave her mouth, made her ears burn and her heart ache as her eyes watered. "I know it's hard to understand but I want them both Bon." </p><p>Elena's words soon fell upon deaf ears as she glanced over to the Salvatore brothers, namely the raven haired blue eyed one. Seeing his smoldering grin, it was all too much that she had to look away as they were being ushered up to make their way onto the stage. Telling herself to keep moving one foot before the other, she felt a numbing sensation starting to form at her core. Holding her breath as she walked up on stage. The lights being flashed upon her, helped blind her to the audience which was great because she didn't know how she had got ahold of her diploma or made it off stage as she walked out of the auditorium. Pushing herself through the crowds, she was becoming light headed and wondering if there was ever going to be an end to the seas of people she had to get through. </p><p>"Are you okay love," Klaus' words rang in her ear as she felt herself being stopped. His touch wasn't threatening, but the opposite as she gazed into his eyes to see the concern that flickered for her as she stared up at him dazed. It was all that it took for her to see her world tilt and start to spin. But luckily Klaus was smart to place an arm around her small waist to hold her up and gently guide her out of the crowd. "Don't worry love, I'll get you out of here," she heard him say as she could only respond by leaning into his embrace. It was the only thing that helped her find some kind of balance. </p><p>When they were able to clear the crowd, Bonnie was able to finally take a breath of fresh air. Gasping, she rushed over to a nearby bush where she puked up everything she had eaten that day. Trembling as she let it all out, her eyes watered as she dry heaved in disbelief. Coughing as she felt Damon's presence standing next to her with Stefan making as a barrier in between her and Klaus they were accusing Klaus of attacking her out in the open. But she was spitting out the remnants as she stood to wipe her mouth, "I...I'm fine. He was just trying to help me." </p><p>"Was he? I don't believe that," Damon said as he kept eyeing Klaus suspiciously. "Why are you even here? I thought you were supposed to leave this morning." </p><p>Klaus really wanted to ring the Salvatore's neck. But he didn't want to cause any waves, especially since his was currently working on persuading a certain witch. "Chill out, I invited him," Bonnie spoke up which had Damon snapping his neck back at her unsure if he heard right. Shaking her head, she gazed at Klaus who stood with amusement twinkling in his eyes as he moved towards her. Placing the bouquet of white lilies into her arms, she grinned, "I didn't think you would come." </p><p>"I told you I would Miss Bonnie Bennett. Congratulations love," Klaus offered her a crooked smile. </p><p>Damon didn't like their interaction one bit as he moved to place a possessive arm over Bonnie and glared at the original hybrid standing before them, "Now that you've done your good deed for the day you can leave us alone. It was part of the deal remember?" </p><p>Klaus had many centuries to practice patience, but dealing with Damon Salvatore was a whole other level in itself. Bonnie felt Damon's hold loosen and she looked up at him to see him looking past Klaus to watch Elena making her way over to them. Her best friend was scooped up into Stefan's arms and swung around, as Damon stood with longing in his eyes. Longing that she did not want to see as she stepped out of Damon's grasp and made her way closer to Klaus. "Maybe it's better if we have a celebratory dinner just between the two of us." </p><p>"Bonnie what the hell? The four of us are supposed to go celebrate together," Damon snapped, very irritated by this sudden shift of comradery between Bonnie and Klaus of all people. </p><p>It was very understandable that Damon would react this way. Honestly she thought it very out of character for herself to even ask Klaus to dinner alone. But she didn't want to be sucked into the dynamic that Damon, Stefan and Elena shared. Not now with how she was feeling where Damon was concerned. "Then I guess he can come as my plus one if he wants," Bonnie looked up at Klaus curiously who gave her a grateful grin. </p><p>"I'd love to," Klaus said as he looked at Damon who glared back at him. </p><p>Elena was confused at what was happening, she had embraced Stefan but hadn't realized that Klaus was there until she noticed that he was in a heated exchange with Damon while Bonnie was in the middle of it all. "Alright, let's go get the party started," Elena spoke up. She didn't want a supernatural fight to break out with so many people around. "We're burning daylight by just standing here." </p><p>"Bonnie you and I are riding together," Damon spoke up as he reached out to take her hand. Leading her away before she could refuse as Stefan and Elena agreed to ride together with Klaus following them.</p><p>She was grateful that the walk was quiet, but she didn't understand why he had to still hold fast to her hand like she would try to escape him. "You can let go of my hand. I can follow right behind you." </p><p>Damon stopped as he turned to look at the emerald eyed witch. He didn't know why her request made him feel anxious, but he reluctantly let her go as he turned to continue walking with her falling into step with him. Soon enough they had reached his black Camaro and they were hopping in. It was natural for him to start the car and for them to be off on their merry way. But something in him had him stopping again as he pushed the key into the ignition and stalled. Instead he was dropping his hand onto his lap as he tried to gather his thoughts all the while Bonnie sat curiously at what was bothering him. Watching as the intensity of his eyes burned like a blue flame, she was mesmerized by them as he began to pour his thoughts on her. "Bonnie I'm worried about you..." he softly spoke as he looked away trying to keep his thoughts straight. "...not worried in a sense that you can't take care of yourself, but I'm worried to be away from you. I've changed so much for the better in a short period of years than I have in my whole life time. And it's because of you. You Bonnie Bennett make me into a better person." Getting the courage to face his heroine again, he grinned. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you after we all return from Greece..." </p><p>Bonnie was very in tune with this confession, soaking in every word she paused to hold a hand up to stop him. "Wait, did you say we all as in there is more than just me and you going to Greece?" </p><p>He smiled as he nodded, "I told you not to say anything because Stefan has been planning a surprise trip for Elena to Greece. I convinced him into letting us tag along for safe measures."</p><p>It was like the wind was knocked out of her as her hand came to clutch her stomach. She couldn't believe her ears, no she couldn't believe herself for thinking that it would just be a trip with just her and him alone, even if it were just as friends. But now she was feeling like a complete idiot and thinking of how she could have been so blind to his gesture. It wasn't for her, it wasn't for them, it was for the same person that it had always been for. It was for Elena. Elena had always wanted to go to Greece since they were young. She would rant and rave on and on about it. While Greece was nice and all, it wasn't her first stop destination. No she wanted something different to start her world travels. Bonnie couldn't help but cut him off, "Damon do you know where I want to go? Do you know where I want to travel?" </p><p>"I know you said that you wanted to go to Greece as well. You always like to be where Elena is," he half heartedly joked. </p><p>Bonnie shrugged, his joking manner wasn't helping, "Yeah, Greece is one of the places I want to travel to. But what other places?" </p><p>Damon tried to think of the last place she was looking up and kept drawing a blank. Sadly he had been too preoccupied with seducing her to pay attention to anything else. At the moment the only things he could recollect was Elena babbling on and on about Greece. Greece this, Greece that, it was like it was drilled into his mind that he didn't really have any other place that came to mind. "Uh...somewhere there's an ocean?" </p><p>"Fuck," she huffed and he stiffened trying to think harder. She was trying to not be disappointed as she thought about her conversation with Elena earlier and she knew she had to ask. "Are you still in love with Elena?" </p><p>Damon knew if he was alive that he would probably be sweating bullets with the way she was drilling into him. And he knew he wouldn't be able to hear the way her heart rate picked up or that she was holding her breath as if anxious to hear his response which meant she was sincere in her questioning. He couldn't just blow off the question, he had be honest about it because she deserved to know it. If anyone deserved his honesty it was her. "I...well you know..." </p><p>"No I don't. I need you tell me Damon. Be honest with me, do you love Elena," she reiterated.  </p><p>"Wha...what's going on? Why are you pressuring me all the sudden like this," he asked trying to say in a light manner. "What are you really asking here Bonnie," he asked flipping it back on her. </p><p>It was her turn to look away, she knew it was now or never, "It's been almost two years. I need you to tell me the truth because what you say will determine what I do." </p><p>Damon didn't really know what was so significant to have happened two years ago. Trying to filter through his thoughts he knew that he under went a phase of acceptance of Elena and Stefan together. But what else was there? He wasn't so sure and truthfully the aura about Bonnie said it was something pretty prominent that he was too embarrassed to ask. So to not make matters more complicated he spoke his mind freely, "Bonnie I honestly can admit that I don't know what you mean by it's been two years. But...even though I have backed down from outright pursuing Elena right now, if I do get a chance I plan on taking it. I love her..." </p><p>"What if she can't let go of Stefan," she couldn't help but interject. "Could you share her?" </p><p>Damon went quiet, of course that thought come to mind multiple times. In a sense he felt like he was already sharing Elena with Stefan. But that was only for the moment, because he knew deep down eventually she would come back to him and when she would he would never let her go. It was a foolish feeling he clung to, but there were many other foolish things he did. It was nothing new, "No, I know that eventually she'll see that I'm the right one for her. I'm a selfish man Bon Bon. Can you blame me?" </p><p>She shook her head as she rolled her eyes and felt the tears swelling in her eyes. She got her answer loud and clear and yet she had to look him in the eyes one last time to get it through her thick skull. "What if I made you choose? It's either me or Elena." </p><p>"I don't understand why all these hypothetical questions Bon. I could never choose between you and her. You are two peas in a pod. You are best friends and mine as well. Why would I do that," he asked her sincerely. </p><p>His answer, though innocent was clear as day. Damon not choosing was in fact a choice. A defining choice as she took her turn to confess her truth. "Damon...I can't go with you to Greece," she started as she felt a stray tear fall from her eyes. "Just like I asked for your honesty I'm going to be honest with you." She exhaled deeply, feeling the weight of her words weighing heavy on her mind and heart. "I never should of let us cross the boundaries of physical intimacy almost two years ago because I knew that you were still hung up on Elena. Yes I was needing to burn off that sexual tension, but I never should of done it with you because along the way something changed for me," she coughed a laugh at herself pathetically. She seemed to have a pattern of one sided relationships. She was always fully invested, giving all of herself that seemed to leave her empty handed and vulnerable which was how she was feeling as she tried to convey her thoughts to him. "I started to see you in a different light. A different light that I never should've seen you in because it filled my mind with foolish wishes and dreams." Holding strong, she ventured forward knowing that if she didn't tell him everything she would regret it for the rest of her life. "I've been foolishly wishing and dreaming that you'll tell me that you're over her because like you I'm a selfish woman. Eventually I hoped that you would see that I loved you and that I was the right one. But hearing you I know that you still remain faithful to Elena. And I now will gracefully get my head out of the clouds and accept that we can be nothing more than friends." Wiping at her eyes, she could see the complete shock on his face and thought it priceless that she made him speechless for the very first time. Excusing herself from the car, she was making her way back towards the ceremony to blend with everyone. Feeling completely exposed and vulnerable as she folded her arms over her chest and quickly walked through the seas of people it was the vibrating of her phone that had her pulling it out to answer, "Hello?" </p><p>"Where are we heading love? I lost Stefan at the light..." Klaus was trying to navigate behind Stefan but lost him at the light which he knew was on purpose`.</p><p>Stopping in her tracks, she sighed deeply hating that she had rode with Damon to the graduation. She was going to use her foot-mobile to head back to the dorms, but she decided that the heels she was wearing would be a little much on her feet. "Actually, can you come back and pick me up?"</p><p>The line was quiet for a moment before he responded, "Of course, I'll come and get you." </p><p>"Thanks," she breathed as she was about to hang up. </p><p>"Are you still at the graduation," he asked. </p><p>"Yeah," she simply responded. </p><p>"Alright love, I'm flipping around to come and get you. Where will I be picking you up?" </p><p>Looking around, Bonnie headed to the nearest parking lot that was luckily being emptied, "I'll send you a ping of my location." </p><p>"Okay I'll be there soon," he said before hanging up. </p><p>Grateful to have a moment to herself, she moved to stand underneath a large tree. Leaning upon its trunk, she let the weight of the world sink in. She had told Damon that she loved him and accepted that it would never be reciprocated. But she knew it was only partly true. Right in this moment it fucking sucked. There was a deep pressure being pressed into her chest and into the depths of her core. Finding it hard to breathe, she steadied herself against the tree as she closed her eyes and she saw him. Damon in the flesh, staring back at her shocked. He was shocked by her confession and it hurt for multiple reasons. It hurt because if they were so close as he claimed them to be wouldn't he have realized it. Wouldn't he have seen just how stupidly in love she was with him? Spending so much time together and experiencing what they had thus far in life wouldn't he know that she didn't just sleep around just to sleep around, multiple times mind you. Her mind started to spiral down the rabbit hole of how everything she imagined that would go horribly wrong, was currently happening between her and Damon. She began to feel light headed by the overwhelming rush of thoughts and emotions she thought she was going to pass out. </p><p>Consumed in the moment, she didn't realize that Klaus had pulled up and was at her side, "Bonnie? Are you unwell?" </p><p>"Yes," she nodded as more tears fell from her eyes, realizing that she was still crying. Startled as Klaus moved to place a comforting hand on the small of her back, she gazed up at him through his hazel eyes. "Please take me home," her voice cracked as she leaned into him for support. </p><p>Klaus had a million thoughts running through his mind, but the way she looked at him had it all stop. This was out of character for her to be so trusting in him. Giving her a curt nod, he led her to the passenger seat and made his way around to drive off. Quietly driving, he could hear the way she was trying to hold back the tears as she sniffled. She was crying and he had a hunch that it was no thanks to Damon. He had no business in asking, but by the looks of things whatever was happening would most likely turn things into his favor as he pulled up to her dorms. "We're here love." </p><p>"Thank you," Bonnie sniffled as she tried to pull herself together. </p><p>"I know that right now isn't the best time for you. But I am planning on leaving soon and I would like to know what your final decision is," he spoke up before she could leave. </p><p>She hummed in understanding, he had given her ample time to think things over. He even stuck it out to make it to her graduation as she sat looking at her hands to watch a tear fall into her palm. Closing her eyes, she thought of Damon's shocked impression again and his words of not being able to choose. "I'll go. I'll go with you to New Orleans." It was like music to his ears as he sat quietly listening. "I just need to take my belongings back to Mystic Falls first." </p><p>"How soon do you think we can get that all arranged," he asked. </p><p>"Let's go now," she shrugged. </p><p>Klaus could see that she was in no mind set to make the long drive, "That is fine by me, but I'm driving. You're in no condition to drive and I very much would like to make sure you don't crash and delay our time in getting back to New Orleans."</p><p>Bonnie couldn't argue that and in fact was grateful as she nodded and told him that she would just need to gather what was left in the dorms and return the keys to the office. Hopping out of the car before he could answer, she made her way back to the dorms to give one last glance about it. Packing her bag of what was left, she made her way to the front office and dropped her keys off. Making her way over to where Klaus stood with a small duffle bag in hand next to her car, she tossed him the keys as she then walked over to the passenger side. Getting in she sent a quick message to Elena that something had come up and she was going to instead head back to Mystic Falls. Ignoring Damon's phone call, she turned off her phone before looking over at Klaus that was looking at her expectantly. "Alright, I'm good. Let's hit the road." Klaus nodded as he drove off while Bonnie turned to stare at the dorms and thought of the many memories she had made there. Of course her thoughts would automatically think about her time spent with Damon which had her sighing deeply and turning away to face the open road. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey hey,<br/>Happy February! Hope you all enjoyed the update even if it ends with Bonnie being a sad panda. Thanks for reading, commenting and kudos! Until the next update...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damon sat in a daze. Bonnie was confessing her love to him. She was telling him that it has been hard to admit to loving him when he was busy loving another woman, her best friend no less. Hearing her tell him that she would not be a rebound made his undead heart ache. He was stunned as he thought back to his careless actions. Bonnie was just so comfortable and made things so easy that he had not realized just how idiotic of him to have blurred their friendship line.</p><p>Anyone could see just how drop dead gorgeous Bonnie was and every guy she had ever attempted to date by his book was far beneath her. His thoughts were a bit scattered as he tried to pin point why he had let their friendship turn into friends with benefits. And the best thing his mind could conjure up was that Bonnie made things just too comfortable and easy for him in his loneliness. He was trying to cope with being the bigger person and letting Elena go but instead he was getting tangled up in Bonnie's bedsheets. The realization hit him like a freight train at full speed as he tried to wrap his head around what he had done. Guilt and frustration at how much of an asshole he had been, he turned to look at Bonnie to gauge on how to  react she was nowhere to be found. </p><p>Blinking in confusion, he hopped out of his car and glanced around to see that she was gone, "Bonnie? Bonnie?" Shutting his door, he made his way back into the seas of people that were flooding the lawns to talk and take pictures with the graduates. Glancing around, he continue to call her name as he tried to find her through the crowds. </p><p>Briskly making his way back to the car, he huffed out in frustration thinking that maybe she had caught an uber or taxi to the restaurant they were supposed to meet Stefan and Elena. Of course she would want to ride alone. He couldn't blame her, but he was still frustrated as he made his way to the restaurant. Storming in to give Bonnie an ear full he came to a slow stop as people were clapping and cheering. Elena was enveloped in Stefan's arms before cupping Stefan's face and kissing him strongly. Coming to stand before the couple, Damon looked at the pair who sat happily in each other's company. "What's going on?" </p><p>"Damon," Elena was startled as she pulled away from Stefan to see him suddenly appear before them. "I...Stefan just proposed to me." </p><p>"And what did you say," Damon said flatly keeping his attention on Elena and ignoring his brother that stared up at him. </p><p>Elena shifted nervously under the icy blue eyes of Damon, "Well..." Raising her hand in the air, she let the diamond ring speak for itself. Without a second thought she had said yes and felt happy until she saw the scrutiny in Damon's stare. Instantly she regretted speaking without a care for the consequences that started to weigh heavily upon her with Damon's judging eyes. </p><p>Damon clenched his fists trying not to explode as he had no idea that Stefan had planned to propose to Elena. His breaths became shallow as the anger began to bubble in the pit of his stomach and he felt like he was going to vomit. Trying to not fall apart, he refocused his attention on what he had initially come to do. Narrowing his gaze on Elena, he didn't spare a glance at his little brother as he pressed on, "Is Bonnie here?" </p><p>"Umm no, I thought she was coming with you," Elena responded not knowing how to take the quick shift in subjects. Glancing down at her phone that she had accidently dropped into the chilled champagne when she had jumped into Stefan's arms, she knew that it was broken when the screen had flickered and gone black. "My phone isn't working." </p><p>Frowning, Damon didn't say another word before he was turning and pulling out his phone to dial up Bonnie's number again. He was grateful that he had an excuse to leave because he couldn't be there a moment longer seeing who he thought was the love of his life promising her love to his younger brother, "C'mon witchy answer your phone!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bonnie awoke to the gentle call of her name. She had not realized that she had dozed off until she was slowly coming to and blinking away the sleep from her eyes. Yawning as she took in her surrounding, she was slightly confused why she was sitting in the passenger side of her car. She soon found hazel eyes meeting her own and she grinned seeing Klaus slouching down to look at her, "Good morning sleeping beauty, we're here." </p><p>"Okay," she mumbled as she stepped out of the car and stretched looking at her home and seeing the boxes sitting on her porch. Quickly looking back, at her car, her back seat was empty.</p><p>"You looked so peaceful I figured I'd let you sleep a few moments longer," he shrugged as he walked up her steps. "Are you going to invite me in to help you unload?" </p><p>She coughed a laugh and shook her head, "You're funny but not that funny." </p><p>"C'mon love, it would make things so much easier," he tried to coax her with his oozing British  accented charm. </p><p>But she wasn't blind to who he was, even if he was being so damn nice right now, "I can take it from here." </p><p>Klaus knew she was a smart girl as he didn't push any further and instead moved to take a seat on her steps, "Alright enjoy moving all those boxes yourself." </p><p>"Gladly," she mumbled as she unlocked her front door. Pushing the door wide open, she turned back to the piles of boxes that stood almost as tall all around her. Frowning as she lifted the nearest box, she hefted it into the house and sat it in her living room. Turning back to retrieve the next box, she was met by Klaus holding a box at her doorway. Rolling her eyes at the way he stood with an amused look on his face as if telling her that it would be so much easier if he did it all, she stayed strong and took the box from him and placed it onto the box she had put down. </p><p>In no time they were able to get all the boxes into her house. Grateful, she offered to pay for a meal at the Grille. "You do know that I'm an original hybrid right love?" </p><p>She chuckled in understanding, "Yeah but maybe you'll like one near raw burger, extra bloody?" </p><p>He grinned at her recommendation and shook his head, "As appealing as that sounds I think I'll pass." </p><p>"Okay, well I'm kind of wiped out," she stated. </p><p>"Oh so you're wanting to get a juicy burger from the Grille, is that what you're saying," he mused which had her giggling and nodding. "Fine, let's get you fed and then we can come back to get you packed." </p><p>"All business and no play I see," she grinned as she made her way towards the passenger seat of her car while he moved back to the driver's side. </p><p>Klaus shrugged as he made his way into the car, "Well, I promised my daughter I would come back to her as soon as I could. She is a tough cookie to bargain with." </p><p>"Sounds like someone I know," Bonnie said hinting at Klaus which made him grin in return. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Damon was frantic as he had literally combed through the entire town for Bonnie and ended up empty handed. She was stealthy, he had to give her that seeing as she had disappeared without a trace. Refusing Elena and Stefan's help, he circled about Bonnie's dorm as he tried to think. Where could she have gone? Where was she hiding? Maybe she wasn't hiding, his thoughts quickly switched gears. Maybe she was in trouble and he didn't even realize it. "Don't worry Bon Bon I'll find you," he spoke to himself out loud in hopes that the winds would carry such a message to her.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bonnie chuckled seeing Klaus devour his near rare double patty burger, "Wow I thought you said you weren't hungry." Popping a fry in her mouth, she shook her head as he quickly reached for a napkin to dab at his lips. </p><p>"What can I say, this juicy burger gave me a change of heart," he shrugged. </p><p>Nodding, Bonnie felt stuffed as she finished up her burger a couple minutes after, "Alright let's get back to my place so I can get showered and packed." </p><p>"Sounds good. This will give me time to make arrangements for our leave," he grinned as Klaus dropped a tip on the table before they left. Feeling his phone vibrate, he mindlessly pulled it out to see that it was none other than the lesser Salvatore brother calling him. Rolling his eyes, he tucked his phone into his jacket and made his way around to get into the driver's seat. </p><p>"You know I think I like having you as my chauffer," Bonnie teased as she burped which had her chuckling while he shook his head. </p><p>"Whatever you say Miss Daisy," he teased as he drove off. </p><p>"Driving Miss Daisy indeed," she laughed it off. </p><p>When they had arrived back at her home, he nodded for her to go and get packed while he made arrangements. Not thinking much into it, Bonnie had allowed him the space to reach for the damned phone that kept buzzing in his pocket. Damon had been calling him nonstop since their departure from the Grille and knowing Damon, he would most likely keep calling until he answered. "Hello?" </p><p>"Where is she?! I know you have her," Damon spat accusingly. </p><p>Sighing as he stared at Bonnie's home, he knew exactly who he was referring to, but he faked other wise, "Who is she that I supposedly have Damon?" </p><p>"Don't play fucking dumb with me. Where is Bonnie," Damon growled. </p><p>"The Bennett witch," Klaus feigned innocently, knowing it would irk him further than he already was. "Have you tried calling her? Maybe she's out on the town having fun without you. Either way please wish her well for me, seeing as I have already left town. Goodbye Damon." Hanging up on Damon before he could get in another word, he was quick to call in his private jet to be prepared for take off as soon as possible. Knowing Damon's reckless antics he would most likely try to foil the plan of taking Bonnie under his fold and Klaus wasn't going to let that happen. Having a Bennett witch under his service would only empower the empire he was currently in the process of building. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Damon knew that Klaus was a lying sack of shit, he had to be. There was no way that Klaus had no involvement in Bonnie disappearing. The two had started to become chummy out of nowhere and then he disappeared around the same time as Bonnie. Call it coincidence, Damon thought not. Klaus probably was taking advantage of his best friend's kindness and he was going to have to save her from him.</p><p>Shaking his head as he relented in letting the love birds help, his frown deepened when Bonnie didn't answer Stefan's phone call or text. "I know that Klaus has her hostage," Damon growled. "I can feel it in my gut." </p><p>"Well let's not jump to conclusions," Elena spoke up. This was the calmest time they've ever had in their lives and quite frankly it was the most enjoyable. She couldn't let Damon jump the gun and ruin a good thing without actual proof. Accusing Klaus of such a crime and following through would mean that they would be venturing down a dangerous road and destroying what peaceful life they had started to come accustomed to. "How about we go and get my phone fixed and I try to contact her?" </p><p>"And if she doesn't answer," Damon asked, highly doubtful seeing as his mind was made up that she was being held captive by Klaus in some dark dungeon. Leave it to his imagination to get increasingly worse the more time Bonnie's whereabouts were in the unknown. </p><p>"Then we go from there. Please Damon," Elena begged. </p><p>Damon darted his eyes from one nonhelpful person to the other. He knew it to be reasonable, but this was Bonnie that they were talking about. "Fix that phone and find out quick. If you don't get a response from Bonnie then I'm going for Klaus." Turning to take his leave, he planned to give Klaus hell if he thought he could get away with taking Bonnie from him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bonnie gawked at the spacious private jet when she followed after Klaus. She could've sworn it was the size of her dorm as she settled into a seat the flight attendant directed her to. It was quite comfortable, almost like a lazy boy really as Klaus took the seat across from her. "What do you think," he grinned. </p><p>"It's pretty nice," she said trying not to sound too fazed by it all. </p><p>"I'm glad you think so because whenever you want to fly with Hope and I we will be flying in this private jet," he said simply as he accepted the glass of champagne. </p><p>"Is there anywhere in particular you and Hope plan on traveling to in the near future," she asked feeling somewhat excited. </p><p>Klaus grinned as he shook his head, "No, honestly my poor daughter has been cooped up at home. I haven't let her out of our home due to the fact that I worry for her safety. As you know I am a very powerful super natural and with that many people aim to take me down in various ways." </p><p>"Understandable," Bonnie responded. She had not thought about it, but it made sense. "So you're willing to take a chance of letting Hope into society with me?" </p><p>"I do have my siblings and Hope also has her mother, but I'd like to think you are the piece that allows me a little more comfort to breathe. I've seen how you protect your own and once you get to know my Hope you'll most likely feel the same about her." </p><p>"You're so confident," she teased with a small smile. "What if she doesn't like me?" </p><p>Klaus shrugged as he sipped on his champagne, "Something tells me that she'll do more than just like you, she'll love you." </p><p>Bonnie was flattered, but it made her worry more, "I hope so." </p><p>"Don't worry love, if it doesn't work out I will pay for a month long vacation anywhere of your choice for your troubles," Klaus said nonchalantly. </p><p>Bonnie chuckled in disbelief, Klaus was so sure of his gut feeling. She just wished that she was as well. But the thoughts of Damon came rushing to her mind. He was the reason she felt unsure and uncertain of the path she was taking. She questioned herself if telling Damon of how she really felt was the right thing to do. Maybe yes it was right for her, but was it right for him? Was it right for their friendship? She didn't know and honestly she hoped that he was fairing well. She knew he wasn't the best at processing new information. He was pretty reckless and over the top. Frowning at the thought, she figured she'd call him later after figuring out her situation when she got to New Orleans. </p><p>"What, already have your month vacation planned," Klaus asked pulling her out of her thoughts. </p><p>Shaking her head, she grinned, "No, just thinking about things."</p><p>"Anything in particular I can offer to help you work through," Klaus suggested. </p><p>"Well...can I get back to you after I make a couple of phone calls when we get to New Orleans," she asked not fully understanding if she had the right words to explain herself at the moment. </p><p>Nodding in understanding, he raised his glass to her, "Of course, as your employer I want you to feel comfortable with coming to me about your concerns." </p><p>Had it not sounded so endearing, she would have rolled her eyes, "Thanks...boss." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Damon was losing what little patience he had as Stefan worked to help Elena set up her new phone, "Can you be a little smarter than the phone and get the messages transferred sooner than later?" </p><p>Stefan ignored his impatient brother as he watched Elena go through her settings. "Elena I have another surprise for you," he breathed. </p><p>"Stefan this is not the time or place to tell her okay. Bonnie is missing! When we solve the mystery of where's Bonnie then you can carry on with your little fairytale," Damon said mockingly. </p><p>"Damon's right," Elena breathed softly. Bonnie is her best friend and yet she was wrapped up in her engagement. Damon's panic made her feel guilty that she was not trying to find Bonnie too. "Let's figure out where Bonnie is first. Okay?" </p><p>"Alright," Stefan replied. "You're right." </p><p>"Of course I'm right," Damon chimed in as he noticed Elena's messages had started to transfer over. Quickly moving in, he swiped the phone out of Elena's hand and searched for Bonnie's name. But he didn't have to search far as Elena's phone lit with a message from Bonnie. Urgently he didn't think to ask as he opened the message and read that something had come up which had her returning to Mystic Falls. Scoffing in disbelief, there was something off about the message. What could've been so important for Bonnie to up and leave like that back to Mystic Falls? Shaking his head, he tossed the phone back to Elena as he left. Jumping in his black Camaro, he reeved up his engine as he drove off to Mystic Falls. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bonnie was in awe as they pulled up to the massive plantation mansion. It was dark out and honestly, she knew it would look so much bigger once daylight hit. Curious to how big it was. She had never been to a plantation and she glanced over at Klaus wondering about it's history and she couldn't help but ask, "Did you have slaves?" </p><p>"I did, but not like you are thinking. They weren't tortured or thought less of. I cared for them and generations later I still have their children's loyalty," Klaus boasted. He didn't need the money and quite frankly he found it superficial to base importance on something like skin color. So he provided a place where those on his plantation worked for their living. Giving them decent wages as well as letting them build a community amongst themselves. Though he didn't understand why his employees opted for an illusion to outsiders, he went along with it. To the outside world he was running an ordinary plantation, but within all were cared for never needing guards because all worked together willingly. </p><p>"That's admirable," Bonnie said as the limo came to a stop and the chauffer was quick to open her door. "Thank you," she smiled as the chauffer and Klaus collected their belongings. </p><p>"Come along Bonnie, let's get you reintroduced to the family," Klaus called over his shoulder as she quietly followed behind him. Entering the large entrance, she watched as Klaus placed the bags onto the floor before taking the bags from the chauffer and handing him a tip. "I think we've arrived just in time for dinner," he grinned as the smell of food wafted in the air. Making his way into the large dining room, he smiled brightly upon seeing his little angel. </p><p>"Daddy," Hope squeaked as she jumped out of her seat and went rushing into his arms. </p><p>"How's my little girl doing," Klaus breathed as he kissed her temple. </p><p>Bonnie grinned as she watched the father daughter interaction. The little girl had dark brown long hair that flowed effortlessly when she rushed into her father's arms. Her rosy cheeks only complimented her beautiful brown eyes and long lashes. Seeing the little girl giggle as her father peppered loving kisses all over her face had Bonnie's grin spreading into a smile. It was so intriguing to see Klaus the big bad acting so mushy and it was very endearing.</p><p>Bonnie blinked as she heard her name being called and she looked into the direction of where it was coming from, "Miss Bonnie Bennett, such a pleasant surprise to have you here with us," Elijah said as he stood and slightly nodded to her. </p><p>Kol was quick to be up on his feet as well to greet her as Rebekah and two unfamiliar women at the table gazed at her curiously. Klaus waved his family off as he nodded for the maid to set two plates for them. Turning his attention back to his daughter in his arms, he noticed that Hope was just as curious. "Hope this is Bonnie she is going to be a new friend to help you develop your magic." </p><p>"You're a witch," Hope asked curiously. </p><p>Bonnie smiled as she nodded, "I am." </p><p>"Will you be nicer than my aunt Freya?" </p><p>"I'm right here," Freya spoke up causing Bonnie to look over to the woman who had blonde hair and blue eyes like her sister Rebekah. But she appeared to hold a more mature air about her with the serious look set on her face.</p><p>Nodding in recognition to the woman named Freya, Bonnie turned her attention back to the little girl who looked very serious. "I will do my best to be as nice as I can be," Bonnie offered, hoping that it would suffice the little child. </p><p>Staring at the woman before her, Hope extended her small hand out. Taking the hint, Bonnie grinned as she accepted Hope's small hand in hers. Instantly when their hands touched their magic sparked as if one magical entity was recognizing the other. Bonnie's grin spread into a smile as she watched Hope's eyes light up as she felt it too. "Okay, we can be friends." Sliding out of her father's grasp, she took hold of Bonnie's hand and guided her over to the table. "You can sit next to me." </p><p>"What about me," Klaus chuckled seeing his daughter take to Bonnie so easily. </p><p>Hope stopped in her tracks making an O with her mouth as if not realizing what she had done. Glancing over to her father she batted her long eye lashes at him and smiled, "Sorry daddy, but Bonnie is the guest of honor. You understand right?" This had the Mikealson's stifling a laugh as Hope continued her journey back to the table and encouraging everyone to shift over a seat to allow Bonnie to sit next to her. "Bonnie this is my family," Hope started off, taking the reigns to introduce everyone around the table as they all settled into their newly assigned seats. "You're sitting next to aunt Bekah, then uncle Kol, daddy, across is uncle Lijah, mommy, and aunt Freya." Nodding to herself proudly, she wagged her index finger at the grown ups around her, "Everyone please be nice to my new friend Bonnie." </p><p>Amused, Rebekah glanced at Bonnie and winked, "Welcome Bonnie." </p><p>"Yes welcome, we have to hear how Klaus was able to get you here without dragging you," Kol teased. </p><p>"Yes all inquiring minds would like to know," Elijah added which had Hope huffing at her aunt and uncles. </p><p>"Bonnie did my daddy drag you here," Hope asked with a frown. </p><p>Bonnie glanced about to see the curious eyes of the Mikealson siblings as well as Klaus before turning her attention back to Hope, "No your daddy didn't drag me here. He was actually really nice to me." </p><p>"Oh that's good," Hope breathed in relief. </p><p>"What's that supposed to mean," Klaus frowned. "I can be nice." </p><p>This had the table instantly roaring with laughter. "On special occasions," Kol said which had everyone laughing harder. </p><p>"Bonnie you're really going to join in on this," Klaus asked in slight offense as she couldn't help but catch the contagious laughter. </p><p>Nodding, Bonnie couldn't help but add her comment, "I'm grateful to have witnessed a special occasion." </p><p>Rolling his eyes, Klaus shook his head in disbelief but enjoyed the boisterous laughter that radiated in the room. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Damon ignored the calls from Elena and Stefan. He was on a mission he told himself. He needed to find Bonnie and see with his own eyes that she was okay. The text message be damned. He knew Bonnie struggled with sharing how she truly felt. She always seemed to minimize things when it came to herself, as if her worries weren't as important as everyone else. It was admirable, but quite annoying since he was the complete opposite. He magnified and made it very clear to everyone around him when things were in a disarray for him. Clutching the wheel as he drove faster, he was determined to get to the emerald eyed witch. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Klaus had not realized how much of a motor mouth his daughter was until poor Bonnie had to sit next to her. She was talking at Bonnie nonstop for the entire meal and Bonnie was a great sport in taking the conversation with stride. "Hope maybe we should let Bonnie be and get washed up," Hayley spoke up. </p><p>"But mom," Hope whined.</p><p>"Don't but me, you need all the energy for tomorrow if you want to show Bonnie around the house," Hayley said which had the young girl's eyes light up.</p><p>"You'll be here tomorrow," Hope looked hopeful at Bonnie. </p><p>Klaus took the initiative to cut in, "Of course, she's going to be living with us." </p><p>"Living with us? I guess I'll be home more often than not," Kol teased as he winked over at Bonnie flirtatiously. </p><p>"Is that what you would like Miss Bennett," Elijah was quick to intervene. "I'm not sure what arrangements my brother has set for you. But I can assure you that if it is more comforting for you to live near by we can accommodate." </p><p>Bonnie wasn't sure if Elijah was questioning her comfort level for her benefit or for his own. She hadn't really interacted with him after his betrayal when they were plotting against Klaus, but there wasn't really a need since she and the gang were able to come to an agreement with Klaus. "I'm only here for Hope if that answers your question. I have no alter motive if that is what you're asking." </p><p>Rebekah cleared her throat as she gave Bonnie an encouraging smile, "We're glad to have you. If you'd like I would like to show you to some of the possible rooms you can stay in. What do you say Freya?" </p><p>"Yes, that sounds like an excellent plan. I'd like to chat with Bonnie to get to know my fellow compadre I'll be working with," Freya smiled as the three women excused themselves from the dining room. </p><p>When it was only the brothers left in the dining room, it grew quiet as Kol glanced between the two older brothers. "I have no problems with Bonnie staying here. She could be fun." </p><p>"Don't take things to the extreme with her. I want to keep her in my service as long as I can," Klaus warned Kol knowing how much of a party animal he could be. </p><p>"Is that what this is? Trick the Bennett witch to side with you," Elijah questioned his brother. </p><p>"There is no tricks up my sleeve. I want Bonnie here to be by Hope's side. The Bennett line is one of the strongest witch bloodlines known in the super natural world. Having Bonnie by Hope's side will only increase the survival rate of my daughter. And I will do everything in my power to make sure my daughter has the best chance at life," Klaus said firmly. "If you can't understand that I suggest you take the next couple of decades to venture around the world," Klaus shrugged. </p><p>"Kicking me out of my own home, how kind of you brother," Elijah scoffed. "But I would prefer to stay here with my family to make sure that my niece really is cared for."</p><p>"I won't let my guard down if that's what you're thinking. I've thought this out and know that the Bennett witch will help us," Klaus said ending the conversation. "Now if you'll both excuse me I'm going to go and wash up then see my daughter off to bed." </p><p>When it was Elijah and Kol left, Kol sighed as he gave his brother a pleading look, "I understand that you want us to be cautious, but let's not be paranoid. Maybe Klaus is right, maybe Bonnie will do this family some good." When Elijah was left to his own thoughts, he was very concerned by the fact that his whole family had just invited someone that could be very lethal to their family's very existence. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bonnie settled on the first room she was shown, because it had all the necessities and quite frankly it was large enough to be a master bedroom with how spacious it was. Thanking the sisters, especially Rebekah who flashed her bags into her room. The pair thanked her for being so willing to help out their niece. "Please don't feel confined to your room. You are more than welcome to wander about," Rebekah said. </p><p>"Yes, we can talk about Hope tomorrow. For now we'll let you settle for the night," Freya smiled. </p><p>"Thank you, is it noticeable that I'm very tired," Bonnie joked. "Actually please don't answer that." </p><p>"Good night Bonnie," both women chuckled as they bid good night. </p><p>Closing the door, Bonnie had planned to take a nice long shower before settling in the king sized bed that was calling her name. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Damon flashed around Bonnie's dark home. It was empty and it was evident when he couldn't hear her heart beat. Driving his fist into the door frame, he huffed as he dialed Bonnie's number. Expecting it to go to voicemail he was surprised when she answered. "Damon? Is everything okay?"</p><p>"Bonnie where the hell are you," he barked angrily. "I have been looking all over for you!" </p><p>The line was quiet for a moment and he knew that he had to reign in his anger, "I'm sorry. I had to get back to town. I had a job offer that I couldn't pass up. I hope you can understand and be happy for me."</p><p>"You...got a job offer doing what," he asked skeptically. She had never mentioned that she was applying for anything. Sighing deeply, he ran his fingers through his raven colored hair, "More importantly are you okay? Are you safe?" </p><p>"Yes Damon I'm okay and I'm safe," she replied. "I'm sorry that I worried you. But I would rather you not have to worry over me anymore. I can take care of myself and you should do good to take care of yourself too. Take care, goodbye." Before he could even breathe out a word her line had gone dead, and he was left baffled. Moving the phone away from his ear, he glanced at it confused by the conversation. Could he really call it a conversation? What had just happened, he asked himself. Uncertain of the turn of events, one thing was clear, she sounded like she was bidding him farewell rather than a simple goodbye. Farewell sounded more formal and official of breaking ties, something that he wasn't expecting or ready for as he stood on her front porch not knowing what to do.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey hey,<br/>I kind of like writing the Mikealson family, namely Klaus, chill. Maybe I'll keep it that way, who knows lol. I also enjoyed writing more of Damon's perspective in this chapter. I couldn't make him a complete asshole because I believe we're all gray,  no one is completely evil or innocent. Plus in here they're supposed to be besties, meaning there's a mutual love and respect shared between the two at least that's the concept I have in my head currently. Anyway I'll stop rambling haha, thanks for blessing my fic with your presence, hope you all enjoyed it. Until the next update...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bonnie lay staring at the white ceiling as she felt a pressure on her chest after hanging up on Damon. She knew she had to be quick and distant, and she hated it. She didn't leave him room to argue because she still felt too vulnerable towards him. Outside of loving him romantically, she loved him as her best friend. She knew she would cave under his scrutiny and fall apart at the barely there seams if he called her on it. Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply hating the fact that if he called right back she would answer in a heart beat. She would answer, blurt out that she was so sorry and if he asked her to she would pack her things and run right back to him.</p>
<p>This was her unfortunate truth as she awaited a moment longer to see if he would call before she moved to sit up. When there was nothing but silence that filled the room she opened her eyes to her reality. He wasn't going to call her back. He wasn't going to give her shit for up and leaving. He wasn't going to demand her to come right back to him because of her. She had placed a strain on their friendship. She had been the one to make things awkward between them and there was no way to take it all back. It was too much for her to swallow such a disappointment as she forced herself up and off the bed. She refused to suffocate in the overwhelming feelings of the truth of it all. What good would it do? </p>
<p>Quietly making her way out into the hallway, she slipped out of the mansion and found herself on the steps where she moved to take a seat on the cool cement step. Taking in the night air, it was crisp and there was a soft breeze which had her folding her arms over her chest. Staring up at the moon, she was too enveloped in her thoughts to realize the other individual who had come out for a bit of fresh air moments before her. </p>
<p>"Can't sleep," Klaus spoke up to announce his presence as he stepped into view. He hated to admit that Elijah's words about not being cautious with the Bennett witch had actually affected him. His brother had a great way of making him second guessing himself and the Bennett witch which left a bitter taste in his mouth. It didn't help either when as he was going about his nightly routine of tucking in his precious daughter and the thought crept up on him again. Was he really putting his daughter's life at risk for trusting the Bennett witch? His gut told him no, but still being ever cautious he found it wise to ponder his brother's words and figured a bit of fresh air would do the trick.</p>
<p>Bonnie turned to see Klaus casually moving into her direction. He moved to where he was standing at a comfortable distance before he too joined in on staring out at all that mother nature presented before them. Turning back towards the night sky, she nodded, "Yeah, I got a lot on my mind." </p>
<p>Remembering how she had told him that she would get back to him on her thoughts that were bothering her, he knew it had to be Damon. But he would let her tell him on her own terms as he came to sit next to her, "So do I." </p>
<p>"Of course you do, you're you," Bonnie chuckled softly understanding who he was and his circumstances. "Is there anything that I can do to help ease your mind?" </p>
<p>He grinned liking how thoughtful she was, "Well I guess you are the perfect person to talk to about this since it's about you..." </p>
<p>"Uh oh...already having doubts about me and I haven't even started yet, yikes," she teased. "Tell me what your worries are about me." </p>
<p>Thinking about his many worries, his biggest one was obviously his daughter. "The thing is that I don't have any doubts about you love. Something in my gut tells me to trust you to be a good influence in my daughter's life. But after Elijah was saying that I wasn’t being cautious enough I just am a little unsure. Hope is my life, my world, my everything and I will do everything in my power to keep her protected.” Bonnie stayed quietly listening as he poured out his concerns. "My life would be meaningless without her. She brings purpose. She is the reason that I am reminded of what fear and doubt feels like. I need you to know Bonnie, bringing you here was a great leap of faith. I need you to understand that." </p>
<p>"I understand," she softly spoke. She went quiet again as she absorbed what Klaus said as she exhaled deeply, "It's good to know that I'm employed by someone that is truly invested. I'll do my best." </p>
<p>Klaus felt a weight being lifted off of his shoulders as he could hear her taking into account what he had said. It was a good indication that he knew she was listening and she was understanding what was most important and that was his daughter. Now it was his turn to listen as he spoke up. "So tell me why you're so eager to run away from Damon Salvatore." </p>
<p>Bonnie stiffened at the sudden shift in topic. But even more so at the fact that Klaus was calling her on her shit. "Umm...what about him?" </p>
<p>Klaus sat quietly observing her. He noticed how she stiffened and sat an inch taller, how her eyes looked everywhere but at him, how her heart rate and breathing increased. It was a touchy topic, he could tell and was quick to steer away from it for the fear of having her close off to him. "Nothing love, it's nothing. Tell me, where should we take our first trip? Where is your dream vacation?" </p>
<p>Bonnie was grateful that Klaus had shifted gears quickly and shrugged as she stayed staring up at the moon, "My dream vacation?" </p>
<p>"Yes, tell me where is it that you want us to travel to," he grinned, seeing her relax again. </p>
<p>She grinned to herself at the memory that was held near and dear to her, "It's pretty basic." </p>
<p>"Basic as in not so outlandish," he asked trying to gauge what she meant. </p>
<p>Chuckling she nodded as she flashed her pearly whites at him, "Yes it's a basic bitch kind of trip." </p>
<p>"Oooh, pray tell love. Where shall we go to be basic bitches," he said with a wide smile which had her bursting into laughter hearing such words from the original hybrid of all people. </p>
<p>Shaking her head, she couldn't stop laughing as she sighed, "First let me get acquainted with Hope before we start making plans." </p>
<p>"Alright you do that and I will do my best to learn how to be a basic bitch," he teased causing them both to chuckle. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Damon wanted so damn bad to call Bonnie back and demand that she come back to him. But his wants were selfish, especially after her confession to him, and he knew that which was why he did everything in his power to distract himself. Obviously a strong drink would be the first choice, but knowing his luck that strong drink would lead to many and eventually lead him to doing exactly what he was trying to avoid. So what was his next best option? He couldn't call up his brother or Elena who were probably being all lovey-dovey and shit after being newly engaged. Disgusting, he thought as he made his way into the Salvatore boarding home to try and figure his shit out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bonnie awoke to the sunlight that peeked through the drapes. Slowly coming to, she glanced at her phone and tried not to be disheartened by the fact that she had no missed calls, texts, or voicemails. She knew she had over thought her whole situation with Damon completely wrong. Her love for him was one way and she was going to have to accept it by pushing herself up and out of bed to get ready for the day. One day at a time, she told herself.  </p>
<p>After an amazing breakfast created by the personal chef, Bonnie was grateful to be taken through the daily routine of Hope Mikealson. Hope appeared to have a strict schedule, thanks to her aunt Freya. There is no room for error, Freya would tell Hope as she would give her a scenario that entails that whoever her attacker was would show her no mercy. It was true and Bonnie had learned that the hard way, but even so. It was hard to hear something so real being told to a child who is so young in her opinion. No matter how hard her life had become since high school, she was able to have a pretty decent and normal human childhood and hoped that she could also be able to offer such a thing to Hope who appeared frustrated but took her aunt's wisdom with stride. </p>
<p>By the end of the day, Bonnie was exhausted and she had only observed. She wondered how Hope was taking to such a rigorous schedule and noticed that Hope was chuckling with her uncle Kol who was poking fun at Freya by doing a horrible imitation of her. "What did you think," Freya asked as she came to stand next to Bonnie. </p>
<p>"What do I really think or are you asking just to be polite," Bonnie asked curiously to which Freya held a small smile. Shrugging, Bonnie watched as Hope was scooped up into Kol's arms laughing. "I think she is still but a child." </p>
<p>"Understandable, but she isn't just any child..." </p>
<p>"I know, she is Klaus' child. But even so, she deserves to have as much of a childhood as we can afford her. It is in childhood that we learn of our dreams and expand our imaginations," Bonnie expressed as she stayed watching Hope interact lovingly with her youngest uncle.</p>
<p>"Dreams and imaginations are things that I was not afforded and honestly something I can not teach," Freya responded. "I can only teach what I know." </p>
<p>"That makes sense," Bonnie replied. "Maybe that's why I'm here. To assist you in better preparing Hope, though I can see she is far more advanced than most already at her age."</p>
<p>Freya prided herself in Bonnie's words, as she folded her arms over her chest and looked at the Bennett witch. "I'm glad to hear that you are here to assist me. Maybe tomorrow I'll let you take over. I do have somethings to take care of that are far overdue." </p>
<p>"No worries Freya, I'm here to help. This will be a great opportunity for me to have some one on one time with Hope." </p>
<p>"I'm glad you see it that way. Even though she is as sweet as sugar, she's as stubborn as her father. So good luck." </p>
<p>"Good to know," Bonnie grinned as she began to think of how to plan her first day with Hope. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Damon felt real dumb and if Stefan caught him doing what he was doing he would most likely tease him to death. Shaking the thought, he looked at the empty journal before him. After all his other options were a no go he found himself pulling a Stefan and writing out his damn feelings. The only issue was the fact that he didn't know where to start or how to. His thoughts were all over the place and mushed altogether no thanks to Bonnie. Taking ahold of a pen, he tapped it onto the open journal and wondered what to do about Bonnie. The thought of her emerald eyes had him starting to sketch the image of her or at least the best he could with his limited skills in art. But by the end of it, his portrait still didn't do justice to the images of her in his mind. Sighing deeply, he stopped himself from overthinking and let the words fall effortlessly across the pages. He addressed her first by her many nicknames along with how he came up with them before calling her by her actual name Bonnie Bennett. Pausing at how formal he began to sound, he knew this was the first step in understanding his truth of who she is to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bonnie awoke to the sun rays that came peeking through her window. Slowly coming to she embraced the quiet and basked in it as she lay still. She thought about how comfy her bed was and naturally her thoughts went to wanting to brag to Damon. Damon. The innocent thought of him led to a string of different thoughts about him. She wondered what he was up to. Most likely preparing for a day of terrorizing Elena and Stefan and the thought made her smile. Taking hold of her phone, she noticed that there was still nothing. No missed calls, texts, or voicemails from anyone. Of course there wouldn't be anything missed, but still she fancied the thought that maybe just maybe a certain someone would crack and call her back to them. But all was right in the world and she knew she had to be grateful for that as she moved to get started with her day. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bonnie smiled down brightly at Hope who matched her big smile as she stared up at her. "What are we doing today," Hope asked excitedly. </p>
<p>"Are you okay with going outside," Bonnie asked and watched as Hope clapped her hands and nodding vigorously. Extending her hand out, Bonnie nodded for the young girl to take her hand as they made their way out towards the back of the mansion where there were acres of plush green fields. Grinning, Bonnie walked with Hope to the nearest tree where she took a seat under the shade of the large tree with Hope mimicking her actions and taking a seat next to her. Gazing out at all of their surroundings quietly, Hope did the same as she looked about. "Hope tell me what you see." </p>
<p>"Green," she quickly responded. "Lots and lots of green!" Nodding Bonnie encouraged her to keep explaining what she saw. "There's a lot of big trees, grass, my home..." Bonnie could tell by the sound of it that Hope was trying to spout any answer to fish out the one that would most appease her. </p>
<p>"Now tell me what you hear, smell, feel, and taste," Bonnie added to which Hope was able to go through each one giving her descriptions, again in a way to try and get Bonnie's approval. After Hope had gone through her list, Bonnie turned to look at the young girl with a bright smile. "Hope great job in recognizing your different senses especially when it comes to mother nature. Magic can be used in multiple ways and can also be enhanced as you come to learn and utilize what mother nature has to offer respectfully. You are blessed with such great abilities that come with great responsibilities. I hope to be a guide to you in learning how to utilize magic in multiple ways and to enhance your magic if needs be." Hope sat amazed as she nodded and absorbed Bonnie's words. "So our first lesson is learning how to be a kid through play." </p>
<p>"Play," Hope repeated in confusion as if she had heard wrong. "I don't understand." </p>
<p>"Have you heard of the game hide and seek," Bonnie asked to which Hope raised an eyebrow at her curiously. "You go and hide and if you can get back to this tree before I can find you you win the game. Ready? I'll give you thirty seconds." Before Hope could question her further, Bonnie closed her eyes and covered them with her hands for safe measure and began to count out loud. "One...two...three..." She heard the unsure shuffling of Hope before her footsteps picked up as she continued to count. "Twenty-nine.... thirty! Ready or not here I come!" Standing to her feet, Bonnie grinned not being able to see Hope anywhere in sight. Closing her eyes, she extended her arms out and quietly listened and inhaled deeply before she sent a pulse of magic out that rippled across the field and had Hope squeaking as she jumped out. "Found you," Bonnie chuckled as she pointed at Hope who pouted. </p>
<p>"You cheated," Hope frowned as she came walking up to Bonnie. "You used your magic." </p>
<p>"I never said I wasn't going to use my magic," Bonnie grinned down at Hope who made her way back and looked at her with scrutiny. "Did you want to try to be it and I'll go hide?" Hope smugly grinned as she nodded. "Alright don't peek and count to thirty," Bonnie said before she swiftly took off to hide. Taking quick strides, she was surprised as she nearly collided with Klaus that flashed into the field. </p>
<p>But he was quick to take hold of her before she crashed into him. "What's wrong love? Why are you running?" </p>
<p>Bonnie could hear Hope coming to the end of her counting and quickly pressed her index finger against his lips. Yanking him down into the tall grassy field, she quickly cloaked them so that they blended in. Giving Klaus a stern look to not say anything, she heard Hope yell out ready or not here I come. Hearing his daughter's words had it all come together as he lay next to Bonnie quietly as Hope walked past them. When Hope's footsteps were a safe distance away, Bonnie slowly sat up to see that Hope was quietly walking around through the field. "We have to make it to that tree to be safe. Let's make a run for it," Bonnie softly whispered. </p>
<p>"Let's do it," Klaus grinned as he stood and helped Bonnie up before the two took off running. "C'mon slow poke," Klaus called back to Bonnie who even in his human speed was slower than him. </p>
<p>"Shush," Bonnie breathed as she came seconds later towards the tree. Touching the trunk of the tree Bonnie turned around and called out, "I'm safe!" </p>
<p>The pair touching the tree saw Hope from a distance snapping back into their direction and pouting, "What?! How?!" </p>
<p>Bonnie shrugged as Klaus gave a victorious smile at his daughter, "C'mon dear. You're going to let two old people beat you at this game?" </p>
<p>"Fine dad, you be it," Hope called out as she made her way back. </p>
<p>"This will be easy," Klaus teased his daughter who rolled her eyes at him. </p>
<p>When Klaus had turned to cover his eyes and count, Bonnie looked down at Hope who looked up at her determined to beat her father at this game. Grinning, Bonnie extended an arm out towards Hope who took her hand as she began to cloak them with invisibility. "Now we run," Bonnie whispered as they scurried off as she sent various illusions of the pair running in every which direction. Hope giggled as she pointed to the mansion and they quickly dashed into that direction. Hearing Klaus call out that he was on the prowl, the two froze in place. Watching as he turned from the tree, Bonnie grinned seeing him use his werewolf senses. She felt the tug on her hand of Hope, who also could see her father using his senses. She released Hope's hand and moved her arms to extend forward as she quietly spelled mother nature to bend at her will. Quickly dark clouds filled the sky and shortly after there was a down pour of heavy rain that came falling down. </p>
<p>"Very clever witch," Klaus called out with a chuckle as he was being drenched by the pounding rain. But that didn't detract him from kneeling down to touch the soil and race off. </p>
<p>Hope looked up to Bonnie in amazement seeing her father sprint off into the opposite direction of them. "Let's go," Hope squealed in excitement as the pair rushed through the rain. Bonnie chuckled at the excitement of the young girl who had her eyes on the prize of getting to the tree before her father could get to her.</p>
<p>Nearing the tree, Bonnie could feel the hairs on the back of her neck starting to rise. Someone was narrowing in on them. Releasing Hope's hand, Bonnie extended her palm towards the girl and sent a wave of energy to help get her to the tree. Seeing Hope's small hand come in contact with the trunk of the tree was short lived as she felt something collide right into her that sent her flying. It was as if the world had slowed, along with the pouring rain as she went free falling. With gravity quickly taking hold, she felt herself being brought back down and tried to think of what spell to conjure up to keep her from crashing hard onto the ground. But the thought was silenced as she felt strong arms also taking hold of her. Feeling her body being turned, she gazed into the hazel eyes that stared at her intently. They held a tantalizing amber to them as well as strength like the grasp she felt surrounding her as she was pulled against Klaus who took the brunt of the impact of hitting the ground. </p>
<p>"I got you love," was all she heard as she fell into him. Slightly confused by what had just happened, she stayed staring into his hazel eyes that flashed with amusement. "You helped her win, you cheater," he smirked up at her. </p>
<p>She wondered what he meant as he stared at her, before her senses came back to her. She was playing hide and seek with Hope and it was evident as she heard the approaching footsteps. Tearing her gaze from Klaus' hypnotizing one, she sheepishly looked away. "Of course I would help her win," Bonnie coughed a laugh as she turned her attention to the small girl making her way over. </p>
<p>"I thought you said it would be easy," Hope called to her father as she approached the pair teasingly. </p>
<p>Klaus sat up easily with Bonnie who had nestled comfortably in his arms, "I guess I was wrong. Things won't be so easy with Bonnie here." </p>
<p>"No it won't," Bonnie chuckled as she pushed herself out of Klaus' grasp and moved up on her feet before extending a hand out to him. "Now let's get back in the house and get changed. Then we can talk about the game we just played." As the trio made their way back into the mansion, Bonnie couldn't help but smile as she watched father and daughter race each other up the stairs. It was endearing really as she shook her head and made her way towards her room where she too could get changed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When everyone had all been showered and freshened up, they met in the living room where Klaus had nice hot teas prepared for them. The three drank peacefully, before Rebekah came racing through the front door complaining about the sudden down pouring rain. Wide eyed, the three looked at each other as if debating if they should tell her it was because of their hide and seek game. Klaus shook his head, knowing Rebekah would only complain further about it. "Bonnie will you please be a dear and explain to me why we were playing hide and seek?" </p>
<p>Though Klaus had been the one to ask the question, Bonnie was turning her attention to Hope. "Hope, what did you think about playing hide and seek?" </p>
<p>"It was fun," Hope responded right away as she looked to her father smugly. "It was good to beat my dad to the tree."</p>
<p>Her comment had the group chuckling with Klaus quickly chiming in, "You're lucky you had Bonnie on your team." </p>
<p>"And I'm lucky to be on your team Hope," Bonnie added as she moved to sit next to the young girl. "I want you to understand play first because it's part of being a kid. You deserve to have as much of a normal childhood as any other kid. When you understand how to play you learn about your own imagination and dreams. And you also learn how to interact with others. These are important things to learn when you're young and in turn it will help you better grasp your magic." </p>
<p>"So you're saying... I need to have more fun," Hope asked, trying to feel out what Bonnie was saying. </p>
<p>Bonnie smiled as she nodded, "Yes we'll try to have more fun, on top of many other things." </p>
<p>Hope squeaked in delight as she moved to embrace her new teacher who was far more cool than her ridged aunt, "Yay!" Klaus couldn't help but grin at the loving interaction between his daughter and Bonnie. In his mind this was a good start to something great for his daughter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Damon had nearly wrote a damn series on the young woman who was currently tormenting him. By the time he finished up the fifth journal, he had paused due to the tenth hand cramp. Sitting in amazement at the pages filled of Bonnie, he sat massaging his hand as he contemplated on what he had just done. He had written many things on Bonnie Bennett. He had obviously started in the beginning when he had showed up like a bad ass to her high school to check on his brother Stefan who was pretending to be a high school student for some odd reason. But to his surprise it was because of Elena, the doppelganger to Katherine and the cause of rippling events that followed there after. </p>
<p>Bonnie was a challenge in itself at the start being over protective and judgmental, hence one of her many nicknames like judgy which now was rarely used because they had come to really know each other. She wasn't judgy, she was far from it now that he really knew her. She was very open with how she felt about things and it was her way of showing that she cared. The bickering between them had become their norm and truthfully a pretty entertaining relationship if you asked him. He liked how reactive she was to his various nicknames he gave her and like her he too was very open about how he felt about things but told them in a more rough and sarcastic manner. But it was the time that they were trapped in an alternate universe trying to escape a psychopath that really brought the two together. They had to learn to live with one another and depend on each other to survive Kai which they gratefully did. Well Bonnie being the self sacrificing witch that she was, allowed him through first before Damon had fought tooth and nail to finally help her escape too. And the reunion was sweeter than anything he had tasted as he had scooped her up into his arms and held her tightly, vowing to never let her go again. </p>
<p>It was the vow he made to himself that had him writing the last three journals. Inside the pages of those journals he revealed how he had lived up to his vow. How he had seen the world differently and even responded differently thanks to Bonnie. She had made him better and there was no doubt in his mind that this was the best he had ever been. But even so, he found himself admitting to his short comings. The main one being how he so foolishly pressured and took advantage of the one person who had helped him turn his life around. Jotting down how he had come to deceiving Bonnie and even himself, he came to the conclusion that he was a fucking monster. A monster with no soul and no decency to someone he claimed to be so important to him. Swallowed up in the guilt of his actions, he learned that a part of him wanted Bonnie. Why else would he so stupidly share such intimate moments with her? She was too damn important to him to be friends with benefits, he told himself. Exhaling deeply, he knew that before he could try and piece together his understanding of himself with Bonnie he knew he had to discuss things with Elena. The thought weighed heavily on his mind as he knew that she had just accepted Stefan's proposal. Wasn't that enough of an answer for him? No, he thought as he made his way out of the boarding home and into his Camaro to head back to Whitemore college. </p>
<p>It was light out and he was feeling a bit parched. He knew he had lost track of time doing a well needed journal session. But like hell he would confess that to anyone as he quickly dialed up Elena's number when he drove off. "Hello," Elena answered after a few rings. </p>
<p>"We need to talk, alone," Damon said right to the point. </p>
<p>Elena could hear the seriousness in his voice and wondered what it was about, "Is this about the trip to Greece? Stefan already told me about you and Bonnie tagging along. Speaking of which, have you been in contact with her since she last text me? Is she okay?" </p>
<p>At the thought of Bonnie, he felt his chest tighten, "No it’s not about Greece or Bonnie. But if you are a best friend you claim to be and are really worried about her you should call her.” Pausing, he knew his frustration was being misplaced as the line was completely silent on the other end. Clearing his throat he tried again, “I’m calling you because we need to talk about you and me.” The line was still quiet on her end as he listened to hear her soft breathing signaling to him that she was still listening. "I'll be back in a few hours. I'll text you when I'm near." </p>
<p>"Okay," she said unsure of what to take of this sudden urgency. "Are you upset about my engagement," Elena asked trying to fish for what to expect. </p>
<p>"I'll text you," he said out right avoiding her question before hanging up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bonnie couldn't stop smiling with how much Hope bragged at dinner time of how much fun she and Klaus had with Bonnie today to the rest of the family. "So you were the one who made it rain today," Rebekah looked at Bonnie with a raised brow. "You know you ruined my curls?"</p>
<p>"Oh come now Rebekah, you know Bonnie saved you from doing more shopping. Lord knows your room is overflowing with shopping bags," Klaus teased to which everyone else chuckled. </p>
<p>"Hush brother, you know shopping is therapeutic to me," Rebekah pouted before she turned her attention back to Bonnie. "Speaking of which, Bonnie you must let me take you shopping." </p>
<p>"I don't have money like you to be shopping. I'm a poor graduated student," Bonnie chuckled. </p>
<p>"Not in my house you aren't," Klaus intervened. "I have your cards and accounts set up for you," he said with a smile. "After dinner we can discuss details of it." </p>
<p>"Drinks on Bonnie or more so on Klaus this weekend," Kol spoke up to get a few cheers around the table, even Hope joined in. </p>
<p>Klaus shook his head as he raised his glass, "Drinks on me this weekend I guess." </p>
<p>Bonnie laughed as the Mikealson family roared with cheers and laughter. She couldn't help but think of how funny it was that she was so comfortable in the original family's presence. Even more so surprised that they actually functioned like a family. She didn't know what to expect from them, but it was nothing like this. And she was kind of liking it, as she basked in such a homey feeling. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Damon rolled his eyes as he saw Stefan standing alongside Elena. Approaching the pair standing hand in hand as if to physically show him what they felt, he of course played it off with a scoff. “Stefan don’t you have some packing to do? Don’t you leave in a few days?”</p>
<p>“Let’s go for a drive,” Elena spoke up first before Stefan could respond to the smart remark. Squeezing his hand reassuringly, Elena moved to peck Stefan’s cheek and promised she’ll be back before descending down the steps past Damon and straight for the car. </p>
<p>Damon shrugged smugly at his brother who shot a warning glance before he returned back to his car. Hopping in he reeved up his engine to annoy Stefan and zoomed off. <br/>The pair sat quietly for a few moments before Elena spoke up, “What’s up Damon? What’s going on?”</p>
<p>”That’s exactly what I want to know,” Damon sighed heavily as he kept driving aimlessly. Glancing over to the brunette next to him, they shared a quick look at one another. “Elena what is going on between us?” </p>
<p>It was hard for her to swallow and honestly it was weighing heavy on her mind as well. Pressing her lips tightly into a thin line, she thought about Bonnie’s sudden question about him. Bonnie had caught her off guard when she had asked her if she was still in love with Damon. Then the even harder question of choosing between the two brothers. Shaking her head as she kept her eyes looking out her window, she felt her eyes go glossy with tears. “Why must everyone demand that I choose between you two?!” Closing her eyes tightly as the tears began to fall from her eyes, she had not realized until this very moment that she was at a cross roads and she was being forced to choose one path to walk down. </p>
<p>Meanwhile Damon veered to the side of the road to embrace this conversation that was way over due. Putting the car in park he told himself to stay strong through her tears that was one of his many weaknesses. He had always caved into her when it came to her tears. But the thought of Bonnie cheering him on came to mind. She would tell him that the tears could soon become tears of joy when there is a mutual understanding between the two of them. Swallowing back the apology that was ready to fall off the tip of his tongue, Damon stayed strong and pressed forward, “Elena even if we don’t want to, we need to do this. It’s either him or me.” When the words left his lips he had not realized how scared shitless he was to hear what her answer would be. Who would she choose? Would it be him? He wasn't so sure and he hated that uncertainty that hung in the balance between them. Awaiting her answer, he knew that it would either end or renew his devoting to her. But then again, as he thought about his series he had written on Bonnie he wasn't so sure. God he was a fucking mess, he thought as he contemplated what to do. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Three cards?! That's unnecessary," Bonnie shook her head in disbelief. "I don't think I'm going to be spending money like that." </p>
<p>"It's not just for you, it's for your work," Klaus explained. "One card is strictly for anything you need to purchase for Hope's trainings or anything revolving around my daughter. I want you to know that I don't ever want you to doubt that money will be an issue to my daughter receiving the best. The second card is for your spending on the job. As one of my employees you represent me so I expect you to dress in the best and that you aren't being deprived. And lastly the third card is your bank account, I will be paying you for your services and if you'd like to link your bank account to your personal one that is completely up to you." </p>
<p>“Thank you, I don’t know what to say. Besides the fact that I will do my best to help Hope.”</p>
<p>”It’s all I ask,” Klaus grinned. <br/><br/>Nodding Bonnie was able to take her leave, with a grin as she made her way out and noticed Elijah standing quietly contemplating next to the fireplace. She debated on whether or not to approach him before he called out to her. “Miss Bennett you care to join me for a drink?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” she softly spoke as she entered the room. Accepting the poured drink, she came to stand next to him to stare at the flickering flames. </p>
<p>“What’s on your mind Miss Bennett,” he asked, getting straight to the point.</p>
<p>Bonnie softly sighed as she took a sip from her glass. Letting the cool alcohol give her a slight rush, she shrugged. “I need you to know that I understand you are weary of me but it won’t hinder my work with Hope. I will teach her the best I can.”</p>
<p>”I understand,” he softly responded. “Is there anything else?”</p>
<p>”No, not from my end. But you seem to have something else to say. Please say what you need to because I’m not going to let you or anyone else ruin my fresh start.” </p>
<p>“It is not my business...”</p>
<p>“Please spare me the pleasantries and ask me what you want to ask me,” Bonnie cut in. </p>
<p>Elijah straightened even taller as he turned to stare into the blazing emerald eyes staring at him intensely, “What are you running from Miss Bennett and is it something that we should be concerned about?” </p>
<p>“Elijah,” Klaus spoke up announcing his presence. He had over heard the start of the conversation and knew it would lead to his older brother sticking his nose where it didn’t belong. “As you’ve already said, it is none of your business and you should keep it that way. I’ve already told you before and I will not tell you again. If you have issues with Bonnie staying here you are more than welcome to take a nice long and needed vacation for a couple of years.”</p>
<p>”Klaus it’s fine,” Bonnie spoke up seeing Klaus becoming irritated. She was grateful for Klaus' need to stick up for her, but she didn't need it. She meant what she said when she wanted to have a fresh start and would make good on it. Sighing, she glanced over to Elijah, “You’re right it is none of your business. But if you must know it’s because I so stupidly fell in love with a man who I knew I shouldn’t of loved. He loves someone else and yet my heart still fell for him. So I did what I could to help get over such foolishness after confessing to him how I felt, I left and I am trying my damn hardest to move forward. I'm not running from anything, just wanting to accept my reality and learn to live with it. Is that what you were wanting to know?”</p>
<p>Klaus was furious with his brother, ready to pounce as Elijah stood momentarily staring at the young woman curiously. Elijah was quick to speak up, “No Miss Bennett, it isn’t what I wanted to hear. But I must say I respect you more for being completely honest with me. I have experience in your current predicament and if you ever need someone to discuss such endeavors with I am glad to assist if ever you need.” </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Bonnie breathed seeing the sincerity in his eyes. “...I appreciate the drink. Goodnight,” she glanced between the brothers before excusing herself. </p>
<p>Elijah waited until Bonnie was no longer in range to hear them, “You can’t fault me for wanting to know the truth. But now that I do I can promise you that I will not interfere any further where Bonnie is concerned with Hope.” </p>
<p>Klaus scoffed at his brother, but was somewhat grateful that he got the truth out of the Bennett witch. “Damon is an idiot,” Klaus shook his head as he moved to pour himself a drink. “To have the attention of a powerful sorceress who looks like that and has a heart of gold...”</p>
<p>”Sometimes you can’t help what the heart feels brother,” Elijah said. </p>
<p>Klaus grunted half heartedly agreeing, “No matter, thanks to his screw up she is here to aid Hope.” Gulping down the cool liquor, he glared at his brother, "I expect you to honor the witch's wishes to let her have a fresh start. It is the least you can do for her." </p>
<p>"As you should brother," Elijah fired right back. "We both know how you get around beautiful and powerful witches. I won't stand idly by and let you spoil a heart of gold." </p>
<p>Klaus clenched his fist, ready to drive it into his brother's face, "So now you want to protect her? Brother make up your mind." </p>
<p>Elijah hummed as he finished his drink and placed it onto the table before squaring off with his younger brother, "She gave me honesty which more than sufficed my suspicions about her. So I will respect her wishes and so should you."</p>
<p>Klaus stood staring into the flames that flickered in the fireplace, when Elijah left him alone to his thoughts. He couldn't understand how the script had flipped, but then again that was Elijah for you always playing fucking mind games. Shaking the thought, he made his way to Bonnie's room and lightly tapped on her door. He figured if she didn't answer he would respect it and leave. But he hoped that she would and luckily she did as the door opened. Staring down into the emerald eyes that met his own, he noticed they were glistening.</p>
<p>"Hey," Bonnie tried to muster a grin but failed. When she had spilled the beans it had been empowering in the moment. But as soon as she made it to her room she had fallen apart. She had tried to wear her weakness as an armor, but her pathetic reality still hurt. It hurt bad as she wanted so much to pack her things and head back to Damon and cast some kind of spell to have him forget it all. This way she could suffer the consequences alone and not ruin one of the most important relationships she had. She started to spiral into how all good things come to an end in her life, when it was interrupted by Klaus. "Sorry, was I a little too honest?" </p>
<p>Seeing a stray tear fall from her eyes had his undead heart aching. He felt for her, but knew reaching out to wipe the tear away would only prove his brother right. He had to resist and show restraint as his jaw ticked, "No love, I just wanted to come and check on you. Are you okay?" </p>
<p>Bonnie bit down on her quivering lower lip as she looked away, no she wasn't okay. She knew she was far from it as her heart ached for something that she could never have. "No... but eventually I will be," she said half-assed. Wiping at her eyes, she knew she was probably looking like a hot mess and Klaus being who he was probably had more trivial things to attend to. "But don't worry, this won't affect me helping Hope." </p>
<p>"I know you will love," he softly spoke. "I'm not doubting you. You haven't given me reason to." </p>
<p>She chuckled lightly at his words, "That's good to hear. Thanks for checking in on me." </p>
<p>"Of course," he gave her a crooked smile. "Get some rest love, no man is worth losing beauty sleep over." </p>
<p>"I will," she smiled, gratefully before retreating back into her room. Taking Klaus' words to heart, she pushed aside her insecurities and made her way towards the heavenly bed calling her name. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey hey, <br/>Finals are done and I'm hitting y'all up with the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Writing this chapter helped me renew my liking for Damon in this fic. I honestly just free write and post which can back fire I know, but I liked free writing Damon's processing of Bonnie's confession. Please forgive the typos and if you have any feedback to help improve my writing skills let me know. Thanks for blessing my fic with your presence. Until the next update...</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When you want a break from one writing...you start another one lol! Dang I suck at titles and summaries because labeling things before I have fully written out the story doesn't do it justice. In other words don't be surprised if I change the title or summary. I should put that in my other works too...hmm...haha. Anyway, thanks for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>